


Show Me Your Fangs

by BloodOfJedda



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Changing POV's, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom!Loki, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Loss of Virginity, Magic, Master/Pet, Multi, Predator/Prey, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodOfJedda/pseuds/BloodOfJedda
Summary: Aspis has been in hiding for most of her life, alone and very much afraid of her strange abilities. She knows nothing of her past or how she came to possess her skills, only that she seems to be solely capable of using them to harm others.On the run from an angry mob, she falls through a portal to Asgard, quickly catching the attention of a certain Prince. Loki is intrigued by Aspis and her unique abilities, so naturally he sets out to claim her as his own. And when Loki wants something, he takes it all.





	1. Stone Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tense meeting

_Medusa_ they called her.  _Viper_ .  _Killer_ .

All she wanted was a moment of peace.

But no, she was on the run again, tripping over her own feet to make it deep enough into the forest. Away from the people who feared her. Who hunted her.

Their angry shouts were growing closer, so she threw her hands behind her, toppling a cluster of boulders into their path. That might buy her enough time.

With her focus on her hunters, she failed to see a twisted root sticking out of the ground by the edge of a steep decline. Her toes caught underneath and she tumbled downward, her skin and clothes catching on every stray branch and stone until she was a ragged, bloody mess. And when she finally reached the bottom of the unfamiliar hill, her whole world went dark.

Sunlight trickled down to touch her face between the canopy of leaves above, gently coaxing the girl awake. She groaned and struggled to sit up, wincing as she felt all the injuries she’d suffered during her fall. A glimmer caught her eye, and she crawled toward it, settling on the bank of a river as blue and clear as the midday sky. Sighing, she cupped her hands. The water was cool, silky as it ran across the scratches on her fingers and palms, and she drank.

And nearly choked. Voices were coming from her left, and they were getting louder. Panicking but still too tired to even attempt standing, she dragged herself behind the trunk of the thickest tree nearby.

The battered girl was afraid to breathe, let alone move, as two figures passed her by. Two females, seemingly young, strolled away from her now, wearing extravagant dresses, their hair done up in systems of intricate braids. But what scared her most was that they spoke an odd language, one she couldn’t even begin to recognize.

That’s when she began to truly look at her surrounding. The steep hill she vaguely remembered rolling down was nowhere in sight, the land flat and scattered with trees as far as her eye could see. Struggling to understand what had happened, she placed her hands on the ground to push herself into a sitting position, back resting against the tree. But she made the mistake of crushing a small twig, drawing the attention of the strangers who’d passed her.

The taller of the two saw her first, eyes widening. She said some quick, intense words to her companion, and they both began to move to her.

“Stay back!” the girl yelled, afraid of what these eccentric people were going to do to her. “Please!”

But they kept forward, their brows knitted together, almost as if they were confused. Not frightened. At least, until they got close enough to see her eyes.

The smaller one noticed first, letting out a scream so loud it drove away a flock of birds resting in the branches above. Now she was able to see the fear in both sets of eyes focused on her, and she didn’t know what else to do. Sobbing, she waved her hands frantically at the girls.

They didn’t make another sound.

Loki was utterly annoyed as he made his way into the city, muttering under his breath. It was bad enough that Odin was pestering him more than usual, Thor being gone on a trip to Vanaheim yet again to discuss details on peace and treaties before his coronation. Now he was being tasked with trivial matters such as finding two Asgardian sisters who’d gone missing just a few days before. He didn’t understand why a few guards couldn’t have handled the situation instead, but Odin had insisted it was necessary.

After speaking with the parents of the missing women, he went to the edge of the forest they’d described. There was no trace of them, not one that was fresh, but there was something odd he could sense. He couldn’t put a finger on it. Cocking his head in interest, he sought out the source of the unfamiliar sensation.

He found her lying her underneath a tree near a slender river, sleeping fitfully, her emerald hair scattered all around her pale face. She definitely wasn’t Asgardian, that much he could tell. She looked Midgardian, but she had a powerful energy about her that suggested otherwise. Curious, he circled around to investigate when he saw them.

Quietly maneuvering around the odd girl, he made his way over to the statues. They looked exactly like the missing girls he’d been sent to find, and he had no doubt that these were them, if they were even still alive. Leaning to rest against the taller stone creation, he waited for the mysterious girl to wake.

A few minutes later she sat upright, her entire body rigid and smelling of sweat. He watched with interest as a thin pink tongue with a forked end shot out of her mouth, tasting the air. And then a pair of wide, blood red eyes found his.

 

The girl woke again in a cold sweat, her breathing heavy. Something wasn’t right, she could smell it. Cautiously turning her head, her body froze as she locked eyes with the most dangerous man she’d ever seen.

He was so tall, towering above the poor girls she’d turned to stone. He wore armor made of metal and leather, the vivid green colors matching the golden accents perfectly. His skin was porcelain compared to the ebony locks that fell to his shoulders, his cheekbones and jawline chiseled and refined. But his eyes, it was his eyes that were the most unnerving, bright emerald green orbs, cold and calculating. And they were focused on her.

 

The girl panicked, rising to her feet with her back pressed against the tree she’d curled up net to, one hand held out in front of her as a shield. As if that could protect her.

“Μείνουν πίσω!” she cried, tears pooling in her crimson eyes. “Παρακαλώ, δεν θέλω να σας βλάψω!”

“Please, child, this will be much easier if you and I can understand each other.” He flicked his wrist at her, green energy swirling around her and settling in her core. The girl gasped, clawing at her chest as if she was being attacked. “Calm down, it’s not going to hurt you.”

“What,” she froze, staring up at him, “what did you do to me? Why do I know what you say now?”

“My Seidr, little one. Magic. You hear me, I hear you. Much more civil that way. Now,” he sighed, pushing off of the stony shoulder of the statue, folding his hands together behind his back, “would you mind explaining to me why you decided to come to Asgard and kill two noble maidens?”

“I did not kill them,” she hissed, her voice suddenly shrill. “I simply stopped them from attacking me. I did not mean to hurt them, I swear it.”

He nodded, watching the tears spill from her eyes onto her cheeks, smearing the dirt and dried blood covering them. “Then I suggest you turn them back before I’m forced to take you to the Allfather. He’ll most likely sentence you to live out the rest of your life in the dungeons.”

She was sobbing now, clutching both arms against her stomach. “Please, I do not know how to turn them back, I have only ever turned people to stone, never back. Please, help me.”

He tilted his head. “And what would you offer me in return, little monster?”

“Anything, please, I do not want anyone else to get hurt because of me.” She took a few shaky steps forward, stumbling to him.

“ _Anything_ I want? Now dear, are you sure? That is quite a gamble.” Taking advantage of her hysteric state, he teleported behind her, leaving a clone standing in his former place. He summoned a collar that hindered magical abilities and slowly moved closer to the girl.

 

“Yes, anything, I swear it, just please-”she stopped, sniffling. He wasn’t there anymore, but he was. Scared and angry, she waved her hands in small circles, sprouting vines to ensnare the limbs of the man in front of her as well as the person at her back.

The man behind her grunted, dropping something heavy on the ground with a clang as his arms were pulled above his head. Where he’d been just moments before was nothing but an illusion, her vines grasping at air as his form shimmered green. She turned, reddening at the man’s hateful, yet somehow interested expression.

“Clever girl. How did you know?” He cocked his head and smirked, his eyes full of a strange light she didn’t recognize.

She ignored him, picking up the thick golden collar he’d dropped. “You intended to put this on me. Why?”

His mouth curled further upwards when he snapped the vines holding him in place, making her gasp and shuffle away as he stalked toward her. “I’ll make you a deal. If you put it on, I’ll help you fix those poor girls you turned into garden decorations.”

Intimidated beyond rational thought, she slipped the cool metal around her neck and clamped it shut, unable to see the green light magically sealing it together.

“Good girl,” the man purred. With a wave of his hand, the statues returned to normal, their screams once again filling the air. However, the man quickly touched a glowing finger to their foreheads, silencing them once again as they collapsed to the ground.

“What did you do to them?” she asked, watching in horror as a cut on one of the girl’s head started to bleed.

“They’ll be fine. I erased their memory of you and being turned to stone. You should thank me, really, otherwise you’d be hunted down and thrown in the dungeon.”

“Uh, thank you, sir?”

“Good enough for now,” he huffed, holding his palm out in her direction. She was mortified to see a thin chain materialize in it, attaching to the collar she’d just put on.

Immediately she tried to pry it off of her neck, pulling at it with all her strength, but he tsked at her, giving the dainty chains a firm tug, and she went sprawling to his feet. “Now, now, none of that.” She heard the change in his voice, full of mischief and something else she couldn’t quite place as he added, “ You look much better in your rightful place, my dear, kneeling at my feet.”

Before she could protest, she was surrounded by more glowing green energy, and her vision was consumed by a blinding light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Μείνουν πίσω! - Greek for "Stay back!"  
> Παρακαλώ, δεν θέλω να σας βλάψω - Greek for "Please, I do not want to hurt you!"
> 
> Hello everyone! I am a new member and though I've been reading for a long time this is the first work I've decided to post. Please let me know what you think!


	2. Dirty Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aspis takes a bath

They materialized in a room with a lush cream carpet that the girl quickly fell back on, crawling away from her captor as much as the chain allowed.

He was about to say something to her when a pounding on the giant set of wooden doors cut him off. “Loki, your father wants to speak with you at once!” called a melodic voice through the door.

The man, Loki, rolled his eyes so hard that she thought they might pop out of their sockets. “As you wish, mother.” His stunning gaze turned back to her, the look on his face feral. Another wave of his hand and the golden links connecting them were gone. And so were her clothes.

Letting out a yelp, she tried to cover herself as best she could while the tall man stood, chuckling deeply. “The Queen beckons me. I’ll return shortly, pet, but for now you shall remain here. This is where you’ll be staying, after all, so you might as well get acquainted with your surroundings. And I’d advise taking a bath,” he gestured to another small door to her right. “Your clothes were filthy enough, but it seems that the dirt is a part of your very skin, and I’d hate for you to get the carpet too dirty.”

She stayed curled into a tight a ball as possible as he strode out of the room in the direction of the woman’s voice. Still suffering from the shock of being naked, it took her a few moments to unwind and process everything he’d said when she was finally alone.

_ His mother is a queen _ , she realized with a start. So, not only was he handsomely dangerous and skilled with magic, but he was also a prince. Her situation was getting out of hand, and it was making her head spin.

Legs beginning to cramp, the girl stood, taking in her surroundings. The room was enormous, larger than entire houses she’d seen as a child. Opposite the set of wooden doors Loki had left from was another pair of doors, these one made of glass. They led out to a small balcony, and she could see a small pair of couches and a low table outside. Trying the handles, she cursed to find them locked, but she couldn’t say she was really surprised. She knew without even checking that he’d locked the other doors as he’d left as well.

Turning, she ambled forward into the room. On her left was an enormous bed, covered in silky sheets of green. The walls themselves were a dull gold, making the bit of lively color pop. There was also a long, tall bookcase littered with all sorts of books, as well as a thick black wardrobe and a wide matching chest. The wardrobe opened to reveal a few garments made of combinations of leather, metal, silk, and a thick, fluffy material she didn’t recognize. She snorted to see they were all variations of gold, green, or black. He was anything if not consistent.

The chest wouldn’t open when she tried, so she moved on. There was a large fireplace by what she assumed was the bathroom door, small flames calmly lapping at the few logs within it. In front of that was a large fur rug, as well as a long, wide couch and two matching chairs that sat around another low black table. She felt the material of the seating, and to her surprise the deep green cushions were extremely pleasant.

With only the bathroom left to explore, she pushed on the small door, relaxing when it actually opened for her. The room was almost taken over by the bathtub itself. It looked more like a small pool, it’s sides lined with all sorts of bottles, jars, sponges, and cloths. There was also a large sink with a mirror hanging above it, a toilet, and a full-length mirror in the room. She stepped forward, examining her reflection closely for the first time in weeks.

Her eyes were bloodshot, the bags underneath them darker and more pronounced than she remembered seeing before. Her hair was a tangled mess, knots from root to end as it fell in a heap to her collarbones. Loki had been right, of course; dirt and blood were everywhere. She poked around her sides, sickened to see her ribs sticking out so much. She’d grown too thin, more like a walking stick than a person.

That’s when she realized just how hungry she was, her stomach growling with a sudden ferocity. She rushed out of the bathroom, desperate to find anything to eat. Catching another glimpse through the glass doors, she saw a large garden on the ground below.

_ Maybe I can get something to grow enough to break through these doors _ , she thought. Then not only would she be able to get food, but she’d be free. Hope fluttering in her chest, she focused on the nearest tree, beckoning for its limbs to grow closer.

The collar around her neck began to burn so badly that she dropped to her knees, shrieking in agony. She’d been in pain before, of course, plenty of it. But this was different. It burned deep into her very being, setting fire to her nerves until she was a screaming, writhing mess on the floor. No matter how much she pulled at the damned thing, it wouldn’t budge.

The burning faded eventually, and she struggled to stand, propping herself up on the wall. At least she knew why he’d wanted the collar on her in the first place. This was the first time she was completely powerless in all of her life, and it was the most terrifying experience she’d ever had.

She began to hyperventilate, running back to the bathroom to look at the skin on her neck. Sure enough, there was a redness stretching out from the golden circle around her neck, and she hissed when she touched it.  _ Perfect, just what I needed _ .

Not knowing what else to do, she rushed to the doors her kidnapper had gone out of, banging on them with her tiny fists as hard as she could. “Someone help! Please, someone let me out!”

But no one came. She wondered what would kill her in this place, the prince called Loki, losing her powers, going insane, or maybe starving to death. Frustrated, she began to pace, trying to come up with a plan.

She tried everything to distract herself from the hunger. She pulled a few books off the shelves, threw the Prince’s clothes all over the room. Pulling his sheets off the bed, she tied them around herself, creating a makeshift dress to at least hide some of her shame. She refused to take a bath. She didn’t want her captor to think she would just sit idly by and do what he told her. No, she’d put up a fight. She always did.

Her mind and stomach still tormented her, and she’d just run back to the doors to call for help again when they both burst open, knocking her back against the wall. She hit her head, crumpling to the floor, but she didn’t dare make a sound.

“Little one, I have returned,” Loki practically sang, striding into the room. She could see his jaw clench when he surveyed the state of the room, books and clothes everywhere. He growled, marching to the bathroom.

As soon as he was inside, she crawled quickly around the large doors, standing on shaky legs when her feet felt smooth marble underneath instead of carpet. She ran as fast as she could, searching for someone, anyone, to help her.

She checked behind her to make sure he hadn’t followed before turning a corner. Running straight into someone’s chest.

“Oh, I’m sorry, listen please-” she was cut off by a hand tightening around her neck, lifting her into the air. Her eyes went wide as she stared into the furious gaze of the Prince.

“Just where did you think you’re going, pet?” he asked, his voice so cold that she started to tremble. He walked them back the way she’d come, still holding her high off the ground, ignoring her feeble attempts to kick him away or claw his deadly grip from her throat.

When they got back to his room the doors slammed shut behind them and he shoved her body against the wall so hard that her head snapped back to hit it again. She groaned and shut her eyes, trying to distance herself from the pain, from everything.

“No, monster, you look at me,” he snarled. She did, afraid for her life. “I give you one task to complete while I am gone,  _ one _ , and you are unable to do even that? This won’t do my dear, it simply will not do.”

“Please,” she gasped, tears springing from her eyes, “I’m sorry, please don’t kill me.”

“Kill you? Oh no, little one, I don’t plan on killing you. That would be such a waste.” He yanked the sheets off of her body, using his free hand to start tracing delicate lines along her breasts. She cried out even more, freezing at his touch. “No, I don’t intend to kill you. However, you disobeyed my orders and made such a mess in here that you  _ will  _ be punished severely.”

He released her, and she fell like a ragdoll to the floor, too afraid to move. Loki strolled away, prushing some dirt from his hands. “Come now, pet. Since you obviously can’t be trusted to take a bath on your own, I am forced to help you.”

“It’s Aspis,” she whispered, using the wall to gain her footing.

Loki turned, one eyebrow raised. “I’m sorry?”

“My name is Aspis. Not pet, not monster. Aspis.”

The grin that rose to his face was unsettling, making her shiver. “My dear, your name is whatever I say it is. Now, get in the bath before I drag you in there by your hair.”

Not seeing any better options, Aspis covered herself again with her arms and scurried into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and locking it. She started the water for the large tub, surprised that it warmed so quickly.

Her spirits fell even lower when her captor simply walked in as if the lock weren’t even there. His voice had taken on that biting, almost metallic edge again, and she started to shake. “I said I would help you, little one. That does not mean you are allowed to shut me out.”

“I can do it myself-”

“Obviously not, little girl, otherwise you would have.” She turned to glare at him, but her menacing look faltered when she saw he was completely naked. Yes he was tall and thin, but he had muscles for days, and they looked rigid, almost like stone. There didn’t seem to be any fat on his body. And then her eyes travelled lower, and she felt her blush creep down her neck. How could that possibly fit inside someone and not tear them to pieces?

She realized she was staring, blushing harder to see him smirking at her for it, so she turned and stepped into the bath, letting the water cover her delicate form. To her dismay, he followed, taking a seat beside her.

Aspis tried to get away, to cross to the other side, but Loki’s arms were long and caught her, pulling her back against his chest. She stiffened to feel him against her back, everything just as hard and firm as she’d feared it would be.

“I see you tried to use your abilities,” he cooed in her ear, making her flinch away. Loki chuckled, reaching for some of the bottles scattered around the bath’s edge. “Don’t worry, pet, I’ll let you out of that nasty little thing as soon as you start to behave.”

She stifled a yelp when he started to work whatever soap he’d chosen into her skin, gently subbing the filth away with a rag. She inhaled deeply, breathing in the floral scent, lilac she thought, and tried to let her thoughts drift.

They continued in silence for the rest of the bath, him washing her body and hair while she sat with her back to him. She wriggled and protested when he ran the cloth over her more private areas, but he simply tightened his grip on her, halting her movements. When they were done, he ushered her out and waved his hand, and both of them were instantly dry.

Aspis resigned herself to covering her body as much as she could with her arms again, drawing an exasperated sigh from the Prince. The gold chain appeared at her collar once more, and she was practically dragged out of the bathroom. She put up even more of a fight when she saw he was taking her straight to the bed, but he yanked her closer, and she fell against him once more.

“I don’t think so, you naughty little girl,” he growled into her ear. “You were a very bad girl while I was gone, and bad girls need proper correction. It’s time for your punishment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos, feel free to let me know how you like it so far!


	3. Please, Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aspis has her first lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned, this chapter has non-consensual sexual activities

He sat on the edge of the bed and threw her over his knee, holding her hands tightly against the small of her back, the other waving the chain on her collar away. When he began rubbing her ass she began to squirm, desperate to get free. That only made him tighten his grip and raise his hand, bringing it down hard against her cheek, causing her to scream in pain. He let his palm slam down on the other cheek, just as hard, and she felt her canines bite through her lip, tasting blood as she tried to stay quiet. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.

But he only seemed frustrated that she wasn’t screaming, so he spanked her harder and faster, each blow coming in quick succession until she was crying like a child in his lap, begging for mercy. He ignored her, broadening his assault to other areas. He hit the back of her thighs, the pain shooting like electricity into her core. It was an odd feeling she’d never experienced before, but she didn’t have time to process it before the next slap came, drawing another cry from her lips.

He paused for a moment, rubbing his cool hands over her hot skin, before coming to rest over her maidenhood. She bucked in his grasp. Gods, anywhere but  _ there _ . And to her utter humiliation, there was a slickness between her thighs he began to play with, taunting her.

“Do you feel how wet you are for me, little monster? I wasn’t sure how you’d respond in truth, but you are loving your punishment darling,” he purred in her ear, pulling a snarl from her lips. All he did was chuckle darkly, removing his hand to slap her folds, the wetness only intensifying the pain. She howled, her body on fire again, but this time it was different. A warm tightness was building in her center, and all she wanted to do was get rid of it. Another blow came crashing down on her pussy, and she was too shocked to think, let alone scream.

Loki moved back to her ass then, spanking her even more aggressively than before, and her tears stained the silky sheets he’d placed back on the bed. He had to have given her at least thirty more slaps before relenting, soothing the area again with his hand as Aspis trembled.

He picked her up and maneuvered her so that she was lying on the bed, wincing at the pain radiating throughout her body. She was covered in sweat and tears, and she prayed that her torment was over.

“Now, my dear, you must be honest with me, because I will always know if you are not. There’s a reason they call me the God of Lies.” He paused, so she nodded, no wanting to anger him further. “Have you any experience when it comes to pleasing a man?”

Her brow furrowed in confusion. “No, I, I don’t understand, ah!” She squealed when he slapped her breasts.

“When speaking to me you will address me as Master.”

“Alright,” she gasped, cringing when two more slaps followed.

“Try again.”

“Alright, Master.”

“Good girl. Now, back to the question. Have you ever pleased a man, Aspis?”

Her heart fluttered a little at the way her name sounded rolling off of his tongue. It sounded outright divine. “Pleased a man how? Master? I’ve known no men, save for those I’ve turned to stone on accident.”

His head cocked to the side, letting some of his raven-like hair fall to frame his face. “You are a virgin then?”

“Yes, I am untouched. Master.”

His face lit up in a wicked grin, the look in his eyes purely feral. “You are becoming a more interesting little toy by the minute, little one. I assume you’ve never come before?”

“Come? Where? What do you mean?”

The chuckled that followed was dark and laced with lust. “Why don’t I just show you, little girl?” He flicked his wrists, and the golden chains were back. Except this time there were four of them, connecting each of her limbs to one of the four bedposts. Aspis tensed, suddenly much more afraid. She closed her eyes tightly, wishing she were anywhere but with this man.

“Ah ah,” he chastised, his cool breath millimeters from her womanhood. “Look at me, pet. I want you to watch as I ravish you.”

Slowly her eyes opened, to see Loki’s victorious smile disappear as his lips latched onto her center. Immediately her hips bucked upward, the new sensation completely overwhelming the poor girl. Loki merely grasped her hips, pulling himself closer as his tongue darted in and out of her folds. Aspis whimpered as he continued to torture her, the chilling feelings uncomfortable and addicting all at once. He altered his pace constantly, one second moving fast and harsh, the next agonizingly slow, as if he were teasing her.

He moved upward slightly, coming to rest at a spot just above her pussy, starting to lick and suck at a small bit of skin that seemed a thousand times more sensitive. Before she could stop it a moan escaped her lips, loud and needy, and she could feel the man responsible smirk against her thighs.

She was breathless when he pulled away slightly, gazing at her face intensely. “Now, listen to me little monster. You must always ask permission before you come, always. Is that understood?”

She nodded, trying to clear her head, not really knowing what he meant at all, when a hard slap came down against her wet thigh, making her shriek.

“I need to hear it, pet.”

“Yes, Master.”

“There, such a good girl,” he purred, returning to his work. Aspis’s hips continued to buck as he went straight back for that sensitive little spot. It was as if he’d never left.

And then a slender finger began toying with her slick, pushing deep inside her. She nearly lost it, moaning again as she lost herself in the sensations. That warmth she needed to let go of was increasing, and she thought she might explode at any second.

And then the finger inside her curled forward as Loki bit down on the little nub he’d been attacking. Her back arched violently, her body fighting against the chains that held her, every part of her shaking in pleasure. She screamed as she found her release, never having felt something as enjoyable or as strong before.

It took her awhile to come down, and when she was she was greeted by the furious glare of her captor.

“Did I not just tell you that you had to ask permission?” he roared in her face.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know, please,” she begged, past the point of caring whether or not she seemed pathetic.

“And yet you agreed. You’ll just have to be taught another lesson I suppose,” he sighed, moving back down to her core to start all over again.

This time the feelings were even more intense, and he licked and sucked with more determination than before, adding a second finger inside her channel, pumping the pair in and out rapidly. It didn’t take long for the tightness to return, and soon she was thrown over the edge again, back arching and hips bucking as much as her chains allowed. Loki never even stopped in his assault, continuing to torment her as she worked through her second orgasm, almost immediately driving her into her third. She was screaming so loudly that she thought for sure she’d have no voice left tomorrow.

After her third orgasm the pleasure started to become painful, all the sensations too much for her to handle, but Loki wouldn’t relent. He added a third finger, curling against her walls and biting down on her sensitive spot until she came again, crying from the pain. He pushed further, harder, adding more pressure everywhere until she was sobbing and shaking, begging him to stop whenever she could catch her breath.

“Please,” she whimpered, coming down from her seventh, “I can’t take it anymore, it hurts so bad. Stop, please.”

He ignored her, driving her roughly through her eighth, and she thought for sure she was on fire. Still, he kept going, increasing the discomfort he was forcing on her.

“Master, please, I’m begging you, please stop.  _ Please  _ Master, I can’t, please, oh gods please no more.”

He paused, not moving. “And why should I stop, little one? Have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes! Yes, please, Master, I have, please. I’ll be good, I swear it, I’ll ask permission  _ always _ . Please, I beg of you, please stop.”

He smiled. “You look so pretty when you beg, darling, but no. Not yet.” She wailed as he continued, pulling two more orgasms from her before stepping back, licking his fingers as he watched her convulse. Her hair was soaked from her tears and sweat. She flinched when he leaned over to look at her, but all he did was wave his hand, the chains holding her fast disappearing into thin air.

She found she was too exhausted to move, so she let her ‘Master’ pick her up, falling limply against his chest as he pulled back the sheets to tuck her in. He crawled behind her, pulling her back against his chest before covering them with a blanket.

“Sleep, Aspis,” he whispered, his chilly lips pressed against her ear. And she didn’t argue, fading into a warm, dreamless black void.

 

Loki had been angry when he’d seen the mess she’d made in his room, yes, but as he pushed a healing spell into the sleeping girl, he wondered if he’d been to harsh on her. She was a virgin, he knew that for sure; her pure innocence aroused him in ways that he hadn’t felt in centuries. He did, however, need her to learn and accept her place as quickly as possible. He needed her to trust him before he could let her use her powers again. It had rattled him that she’d gotten the jump on him back in the forest.

It was all he could do when he’d smelled her own arousal to not take her then and there, but he knew he had to punish her, not frighten her beyond reconciliation. And the fragile little thing weighed nothing, her bones sticking out in places that made him cringe internally. No, he’d have to get her back to her full health, get her up to a healthy weight before he tried anything too intense, otherwise he’d damage his new toy.

He grinned, burying his nose in her hair. She still smelled of flowers, even after the beautiful torture he’d subjected her to. And how her body had danced, responding so willingly to his every touch, it was most appealing. He reached around to caress her breasts, on the smaller size but of no complaint, as his erection pressed into her thick ass. Yes, he would enjoy claiming every part of her as his own. Whatever she was, he would learn everything there was to know about the little monster under his control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally picking up, getting good!


	4. Breakfast in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food is great unless Loki makes it otherwise  
> * I had a request so I added a pic, it's not the greatest but here she is!*

 

Aspis woke feeling more rested than she had in months. Stretching sleepily, it took her a moment to realize she was pressed against the front of her captor, and there was something hard pressing into her back.

“Good morning, little one,” Loki drawled, his voice deeper, gruff and low from sleep. Aspis blushed as she realized she found it sexier as well, chastising herself for even letting that thought cross her mind. She was his prisoner. She shouldn’t be attracted to him at all.

She yelped when the fingers that had been lazily playing with her nipples squeezed down. “Come now, pet. When I speak to you I expect an answer.”

“Good morning,” she whispered, barely stifling a moan when his fingers released her, returning to their tantalizing patterns.

“Good morning what?” he pressed, trailing his nails down her side, making her shiver. She refused to answer; she wasn’t about to let this crazed prince turn her into his personal slave.

He flipped her over on her stomach, bringing his open palm flat against her still-scarlet ass. He continued to spank her all over, the soreness and pain bringing tears to her eyes again. But she bit her tongue, determined to stay quiet.

His hand snaked underneath her, turning her quickly onto her back, and Aspis was faced with a very awake, very angry set of viridescent eyes. One of his large hands encircled her throat, but she didn’t move, didn’t even try to fight it. He said he wouldn’t kill her. Time to test that theory out

His face was expressionless save for the fire in his eyes and the slight downturn of his mouth, but it was somehow more intimidating than when he visibly enraged. This look was unpredictable. With his other hand he reached out to brush some hair out of her face, letting the touch linger on her cheek.

“I will give you one more chance, little monster, to correct yourself. You will not like the consequences if you refuse.” His voice was soft but it was icy, menacing. She trembled, from the lack of air she was certain, but still said nothing.

Sighing, her captor let go of her neck and rose, making his way to the bathroom. Aspis gasped for breath, trying to regain her focus. She’d won. A small victory, but it was a start.

Loki emerged from the bathroom some time later, fully clothed. He looked at her with that thoughtful cock of his head that he had, taking in the sight of her still cowering against the headboard. And then he strode out of the room without saying a word.

It took her nearly an hour to move, too afraid to see what he’d done. If he’d done anything to her, to hurt her. But no chains sprung from the bedposts, no mysterious clone came to rain torment down upon her, so she shifted under the covers, burying herself to avoid thinking about her peculiar state.

She drifted in and out of sleep, not really needing it but not knowing what else to do. Heat was radiating from her core again, and she cursed her body for reacting so shamefully. The more she moved around, trying to sate her needs, the more aggressive they became. She tossed and turned beneath the silky green sheets until she was covered in sweat. Her thighs were also slick with her arousal. Why was her body betraying her? Never before had she grown wet like this, and now she was practically sopping wet.

Groaning in discomfort, Aspis tentatively reached downward, aiming to find that little spot Loki had tortured the night before. It had felt so deliciously perfect before the pain had set in, and she knew by now that she desperately needed to come.

But just before her fingertips could graze that delicate nub, an invisible force pushed her away. Frustrated, she growled and slid her hand back down, and again it was knocked away. She tried over and over, pushing against the unforeseen thing that was keeping her from reaching completion, but it always beat her, throwing her hands away from her extremely heated core.

 _No, little one_ , rang a voice in her head, _you aren’t allowed to do that and you know it_.

“What the fuck!” she yelled, throwing the sheets off of her, trying her best to ignore that they were now a much deeper shade of green. Fury boiling in her veins, she scooted to the edge of the bed, needing to get away from her wetness, from her smells. It was driving her insane.

As she went to lean over the side, her forehead hit wall and she fell back onto the mattress. Screaming, she banged her fists against whatever was keeping her in the bed. She even tried to use her abilities again to pull something to her, to try and get free, but the burning of the collar consumed her once more, and she fell back against the pillows in defeat.

Hours later, when she thought for sure she’d gone mad, she was rocking against a pillow, resting in the corner created by the headboard and the invisible wall holding her hostage. The mixture of sex and burnt flesh that assaulted her nostrils had drained her of tears long ago, and she was sure she wouldn’t be able to handle a full day of this.

Then the doors swung open, and Loki glided into the room, the green cape of his outfit billowing out behind him as if her were a hero, not her villain. As soon as he looked to the bed the unseen wall at her back vanished and she tumbled off of the bed, landing in an ungraceful heap on the floor.

“Pet, are you alright?” he asked with a tone of utter indifference, taking his sweet time as he strolled over to stand above her.

“Oh shut it, Loki, you atrocious son of a bi-” her words were silenced by the sting the slap against her face. He’d backhanded her so hard that her mouth started to bleed, her neck cracking as it snapped sideways. Then he hauled her to her feet by that infernal collar, his nose less than an inch from hers.

“Listen closely, _monster_ . You are in no position to call me anything other than what I see fit. I am your Master, and I will be for the rest of your miserable excuse for a life. The sooner you accept that, the better. And if you value you pathetic little life, don’t you ever, _ever_ intend to insult the Queen again. Is that understood?” She didn’t move, her eyes as wide as saucers as she stared into the stony depths of his own. He shoved her backwards to slap her again, blood splattering across the floor and on his clothes. “Is. That. Understood?”

She nodded, trying to do as little possible to avoid further blows to the face. But he struck her again, this time throwing her to the ground after he’d done so, letting the blood pour onto her skin as she wept.

“ANSWER ME!”

“YES! Yes, Master, I understand,” she cried, not daring to even breathe in his direction, her head cast downward, eyes glued to the floor.

She flinched as she heard him squat down, whining when he cupped her chin with his hand and pulled her gaze up to meet his. “There,” he cooed, his voice and expression completely gentle, “was that so hard, darling?”

She didn’t answer, quaking in his grasp. He leaned forward to place a ghost of a kiss on her lips, licking the blood off of her chin as he leaned back. His smile was sweet, looking almost genuine if she couldn’t see the hint of savageness that lurked underneath.

Releasing his hold on her, he stood slowly and turned back to the door. “Now, dear pet, I have many responsibilities that require my attentions this afternoon, but I assure you I will be back this evening to properly correct your behavior.” He held up a hand as she whimpered, cutting her off. “No protests, little one, you must learn.”

He was about to leave the room again when Aspis’s stomach growled again. “Lo- uh, Master?” she mumbled, trying to avoid further injury to her bleeding lip as she spoke.

She could hear the smile in his voice as he turned back to her, and it took all of her self-preservation to keep the raging fury in her blood at bay. “Yes, pet?”

“I, um, would I be able to eat soon? Please?” she stared at the carpet as she spoke, too scared to look him in the eye.

“Of course. How silly of me, I’d forgotten to send in some food for you. Get back in the bed dear, and I’ll have someone bring you something shortly.”

She would have rather done anything than get back in the bed that reeked of her own slick, but she was starving, so she did as he instructed. The second she was in she could tell the invisible walls were back in place, and she didn’t look back as she heard the doors close once more, leaving her alone.

 

If she’d thought it was bad before, the addition of her blood made everything so much worse. Aspis was fighting tears for the millionth time that day, trying not to get sick as she waited for someone to bring her something to eat.

There was a gentle knock on the door, so quiet she wondered if she’d imagined it. She barely had time to cover herself up with the stained sheets as a maid came in carrying a feast on a tray. The tiny woman didn’t raise her eyes, simply dropping off the large metal slab on the table at the front of the room.

“Please,” she pleaded to the girl, “please, miss, you have to help me. Please.”

The woman froze, and Aspis could see her hands were shaking as she tried to finish unloading her things. Still, she didn’t look to the bed.

“Please, miss, I’m begging you, you have to let me out of here.” The girl looked at her then, her thin form still trembling, but and hope Aspis had burnt out when she saw the look of pity in the maid’s eyes. She was loyal to the Prince, or at the very least afraid of his wrath. Not that she could blame her; he was terrifying.

Too soon she was gone. Aspis groaned and moved to get up, thankful she’d at least get to enjoy a decent meal.

Or that’s what she thought. She’d assumed that the wall would disappear when the food arrived, so when she found herself stuck again, she immediately started to cry. Everything was all wrong, so frustrating, and she thought she would drown in her own sadness before finding a way to get out of this place.

“Master?” she called out, praying for an answer, hating herself for stooping so low. But the hunger had gotten too strong, and she was getting more and more distraught as the minutes dragged on with no reply. She tried again, a bit louder. “Master?”

“Yes pet?” he answered right beside her, making her scream. She knew he could teleport, having done it with him, but she’d never seen him do it by himself, and he’d snuck up on her. “Did you need something?”

“I, uh, the food,” she trailed off, pointing at the table.

Hid eyebrows rose in understanding, a knowing smirk adorning his cheeks. “Ah, I see. Come with me.”

She was confused, about to protest when the chain leash appeared on her collar once more. She hesitantly slid forward, barriers around the bed gone, and followed him to where he sat on the long couch. She tried to sit beside him but he pulled the chains taunt, and she landed on his lap.

Aspis let out a frustrated huff but said nothing, determined to at least get what she came for. She leaned forward to grab some type of fruit when she was pulled back by the leash once again.

“No, my dear, that’s not how this works. Until you can behave like a good, big girl, I’ll be feeding you.”

She muttered under her breath but stopped straining against him, allowing his long arm to reach around her and pick up the fruit she’d been eyeing. He held it to her lips and she hesitantly plucked it from his grasp. It was like nothing she’d ever tasted before, the flavor exploding across her tongue, and before she could stop herself she moaned at the delectable juices.

Cool lips were on her ear in an instant, teasing her. “Little one, I suggest you refrain from making noises like that unless you want this meal to take an entirely different turn.” Her cheeks grew hot as he chuckled darkly, licking a sensitive spot just behind her ear.

The meal continued like that, Loki feeding her with his fingers and Aspis happily devouring as much as she could handle. She started to rela, leaning against his chest, and she was so caught up in her food that she almost didn’t notice the free hand that moved to cup and massage her breast. She tensed, unsure of what he was planning. But he kept feeding her, so she kept eating, alert and on edge, until she thought she would explode.

“There, do you feel better?”

She nodded happily, licking her lips.

“Pet,” he drew out the name in warning, giving her chain a slight tug.

“Yes, Master. Thank you.”

“You’re quite welcome dear. Now, back to bed.” She started to protest but he ignored her, picking her up and sitting her down on the mattress. “Like I said, I’ll be back later. Try to enjoy yourself until then.” And he left after giving her a wink, knowing very well she couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the Kudos! Also, I was sketching earlier and made up a drawing of how I see Aspis. Would you guys want me to post that somewhere? Let me know!


	5. Snake in the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aspis struggles with her body's new and embarrassing reactions

Loki was on his way back to his chambers when Frigga caught him, and the knowing look of disapproval and disappointment she gave him could only mean one thing.

“Damn that maid, I’ll have her tongue for speaking of her.”

“You will do no such thing. Harm another Asgardian and you’ll be spending a few years in the dungeons.” His mother was calm, her hands folded in front of her, waiting.

“What do you want me to say?” he snarled, impatient to get this conversation over with.

“Where is she from? Because if her family is missing her, I can almost guarantee some council will be angry, and your father does not have time to try and make peace over and over again due to your conquests.”

“I have no idea who or what she is, that’s what I’m trying to find out. There’s nothing wrong with having a little fun in the process.”

Frigga scowled at her son. “Just make sure a little fun doesn’t end up killing her. I haven’t spoken to Odin of this, but if the need arises I will not hesitate. You know how he feels about these things.”

“Yes yes, the old man will have my head. Anything else, mother?” he said with more bite than necessary.

She sighed, putting a hand to her temple. “I worry about you, Loki. There’s nothing wrong with that either.” She walked past him, apparently done with the conversation, so he continued on his way.

“Don’t make me ground you,” he heard her call out, and he couldn’t stifle a small chuckle.

 

Aspis had just settled in for the night when he entered the room. Hoping he would just let her be, she shut her eyes and pretended to be sound asleep.

“Didn’t I tell you that you can’t lie to me, little one? I’m the God of Mischief, the God of Lies. It’s in the name sweetheart.” She opened one eye to see him in front of the wardrobe, undressing as his eyes roamed her body. She pulled the sheets higher, the edges touching her jaw, but he just smirked as he undid his belt and the fastenings of his leather trousers, letting his erection spring free.

Aspis rolled the other way, squeezing her eyes shut. Between the constant state of arousal she’d been in all day and seeing _that_ , her thighs were suddenly slick again, the smell penetrating her senses.

“Do you know why I’m already hard tonight, pet?” he continued, slipping into bed behind her. With one arm he enveloped her waist, pressing his cock into her back. She felt him shift, his lips coming to rest right behind her ear as she began to shake slightly. “I can smell you from the end of the hall, my dear. Such a horny mess you’ve made of yourself, hmm?”

“Yes L- uh, Master,” she whimpered, trying to move her hips away from him but stimulate herself at the same time.

“Such a good girl.” He placed his lips just below her ear, sucking and licking softly. From there he started a slow pace down her neck, slowly rotating her body until she was on her back. He moved lower, kissing and suckling on each of her breasts, making her breath hitch as he teased her nipples, biting them between little licks.

Loki moved downward still, drawing twisting patterns across her stomach with his fingers as he went until he reached her center, stopping just in front of it. He made a show of breathing in deeply, licking up the wetness on her thighs with a tongue so skilled she couldn’t help but tremble.

“What do you want, pet?” he spoke, his lips brushing against hers, setting her world on fire. Her hips jerked upwards but he kept his distance, waiting.

“Please, please make it go away, Master,” she whined her hands crumpling fistfuls of the sheets to try and hold herself together. She thought she might explode at any moment.

“Make what go away?”

“The, the tightness, it burns so bad I just want it to go away, please.”

“You want to come?”

“Yes, yes please, Master, just make it go away.”

He chuckled darkly, an odd grin settling on his feature. “Of course, little monster.” But instead of latching onto her folds or that one sweet spot, he leaned back, sending a soft swirl of green light towards her. She backed away, confused, but when it hit her all the feelings she’d had before were gone, the warmth and pleasure dissipated; she just felt empty.

“I, I don’t understand-”

“I did what you asked, pet. I made it go away, did I not?” His grinned widened and her face burned with shame.

“I, yes Master.”

“Good. Now come here.”

She crawled forward timidly, not sure what game he was playing at now. He guided her off the bed and onto her knees in front of him, her head level with the erection he stroked in his hand. She whimpered in fear, not understanding what he wanted from her.

“Hush now, pet. Open your mouth and stick out your tongue. Good girl. Now, I am going to make myself come, and when I finish you will swallow my seed.”

Aspis nodded, scared but waiting, no clue what he meant. He began to stroke himself in earnest then, and it didn’t take long for him to start grunting in pleasure. She watched what he did carefully, waiting. Suddenly his breathing was much more labored, his strokes more erratic, his hips starting to move in rhythm with his hand. She jumped a little when he let out a strangled moan, hot white liquid landing all over her expectant tongue and face, dripping down onto her chest and thighs. When she believed him to be done, she closed her mouth and swallowed, surprised by the salty bitterness of it.

Loki looked down at her and smiled, catching his breath. “So lovely, the sight of you covered in my cum.” She found herself blushing again, not sure what to do about the praise. It made her heart quicken in ways that it definitely should not.

He summoned a cloth with his Seidr, leaning down to wipe the remnants of his seed from her skin, taking extra time to massage it off of her breasts. Then he pulled her into bed, and though she still felt cold and empty from being denied, she was exhausted, falling asleep immediately.

 

In the morning Loki carried Aspis to the bath and washed her as he had done before. Then he locked her in the invisible cage around the bed, only coming back to sit her on his lap on the couch and feed her all of her meals. She grew increasingly stimulated as the day wore on, still unable to physically touch her womanhood, but when he returned for bed and she pleaded with him to help her find release, he always just magicked it away, leaving her feeling as if there was a black hole in the pit of her stomach. She began to cry herself to sleep, unsure of how to deal with the feelings and lack thereof.

This routine continued for a week before she had her breakdown. True she’d slept well and put on a substantial amount of weight, but her sanity was fraying. She seemed to be even hornier than normal for what she assumed was a time around dinner, because she was crying hysterically when Loki came in to feed her. He studied her with that evil, knowing tilt to his head before stalking over to the bed, stopping just beside her.

“Pet. Why are you crying?”

She couldn’t answer between her sobs and the violent heaves her chest was making from the hyperventilation. So she shook her head violently, hugging a pillow tightly against her chest.

“Little one, do not make me repeat myself. I am trying to help you.”

“It hurts, it hurts so bad and I want it to stop, it just hurts,” she wept, clinging to the pillow for dear life.

There came a deep sigh and a small light from the corner of her eye, and she screamed, backing as far away from him as she could. “NO! No, Master, not that. Please not again, I can’t do that again.”

He let the green shimmer fizzle out, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. “What would you have me do then?”

She was infuriated with herself but she just needed the pain to stop, even for just one night, so before she could change her mind she clenched her eyes shut and mumbled her request into the pillow.

“Little girl, you have to speak up if you’re going to get what you want?”

She growled a little but raised her head, defeated. “I said, will you please make me come, Master?”

One ebony eyebrow quirked upwards, as did his grin, but to her dismay he kept toying with her. “Is that what you want? Well, isn’t this a surprise. And what, pray tell, will I receive in return?”

“I, um, I’ll kneel and swallow your cum?”

He tsked at her, sitting on the edge of the bed. “No, pet, that is something you already do. It is expected of you. No, I mean what _more_ will I receive?”

“Uh,” she hesitated, trying to think of what people she’d overheard from her home yelling or moaning at each other when she snuck around at night, “we could, I could, uh, fuck you, Master?”

She turned crimson when he laughed openly at her, confused and embarrassed. When he saw he tear up again, he held up his hands. “Don’t fret, little one, you said nothing wrong. I just wasn’t expecting you to be so blunt, so forward is all.” He paused, his eyes taking on that dangerous gleam of lust. “And no, my dear, it is I who will be fucking you.”

He rose then and held out his hand, the golden chain leading her to the couch once more to be fed. “But, I thought-”

“Patience. We will have plenty of time tonight, pet. And I think you need some time to prepare yourself,” he added, his look downright filthy. Her blush crept down her neck, so she focused on eating, refusing to think about it anymore.

It was worse when he left, because then she had time to think about what was going to happen, what he was actually going to be doing to her. Of course she knew what sex was, but she’d never wanted it before, and she certainly didn’t want it to happen like _this_. She cursed her body for responding in such horrendous ways, for making her even think of sex as the answer, especially with the cruel man she called Master.

And she was still trapped on the bed again, her slick covering everything. She wondered if it was worse, if she was even hornier now, because of what was going to happen. What _was_ going to happen? An irritating mix of fear and anticipation filled her as she waited for nightfall.

It seemed like an eternity had passed, but finally the door opened, and Aspis shot upright in the bed, her nerves electric. Loki crossed the room with two glasses and a large bottle, beckoning her to join him on the couch. She did, her invisible cage gone, nervously going around to take up her seat on his lap. He poured a sparkling golden liquid from the bottle, handing her one of the glasses.

“Drink. It will help.”

She did, enjoying the tingling burn as she let the liquid coat her tongue. “What is it, Master?”

“Wine. Some of the finest made in Asgard. It’s quite potent, so I think you are allowed a second glass if you’d like, but no more.”

Aspis did indeed have that second glass, downing it quickly and gratefully. She welcomed the burn of the alcohol, feeling a slight buzz when Loki set his own glass down, scooping her up in his arms and leading her to the bed.

He laid her down, crawling overtop of her, a predator stalking his prey. A quick wave of his hand and his clothes were gone, his naked form elegant as he came to a stop over her.

He started with gentle kisses on her neck and jawline, stroking her hair away from her face before leaning down to squeeze each of her breasts. Then both his hands and his mouth moved south, lips hungrily sucking and biting on her tits and he stroked the palm of his hand over her center. Aspis was in heaven, her body lit with pleasure, her slick covering his hand as he rubbed her maidenhood. She moaned softly as he bit down on her nipple, her hips pressing upward against his hand in a perfect way that made her stomach tighten.

Then his lips trailed downward, finding that sensitive little nub, and he began to suck and lick on it lightly, gently and slowly increasing the pressure until she thought she would burst. He occasionally moved down to her folds, sucking and biting on them and darting his tongue in and out of her channel, before returning to that blissful nub. Soon she was a writhing, moaning mess, and she didn’t care in the slightest.

He started to finger her, curling forward onto that lovely spot inside her, and at the same time his other hand reached up to squeeze her breasts, toying with her nipples. Aspis lost her mind to all the sensations, and needing something to grab, she wove her fingers into his hair. Loki growled but didn’t stop; in fact, her actions seemed to spur him on, because he started to attack her more aggressively, increasing the pressure everywhere until that burning tightness threatened to release.

“Please, Master, can I come?” she muttered quietly, gasping for air.

“Yes, pet, come for me,” he said against her center before biting down hard on that nub, causing her back to arch wildly, pleasure resonating through her very being. She trembled as she rode out her most intense orgasm yet, the relief she found after the past week almost driving her to tears.

Loki backed up, replacing his fingers with the tip of his stiff cock, and Aspis tensed, trying to brace herself, her fingers still tangled in his hair. “Relax, pet, it’ll be easier if you relax.”

She tried, she really did, but as he pushed slowly into her, tearing that thin tissue deep inside, she couldn’t help the few tears that escaped her eyes, her grip in his hair tightening. This only encouraged her Master, and he began to slowly thrust, letting her adjust to the feeling for a moment.

Soon he couldn’t hold back any longer, nearly driven mad by how tight she was, her warm, velvety walls clenching down on his cock. His hips began to move faster, harder, driving her to the edge again. She begged for release, which he granted, and she lost herself again, clamping down so hard that he almost came right then and there.

“More,” she moaned, her voice taking on a deep, primal tone. “More, Master.”

He snarled, flipping her onto her hands and knees so he could fuck her from behind. She released his hair and he pulled her wrists together, holding them against the small of her back while he slammed into her, making her scream. His other hand moved from her hip to her hair, pulling her back until her body was pressed against his. He bit into the pale skin on her shoulder so hard that it bled, and he sucked on the area until it was a dark purple.

Aspis was floating, everything she was feeling completely taking over. Loki began to whisper filthy things in her ear, all the things he was planning on doing to her, and his voice was pure, seduction. Pure sin. And she loved it. His lips to her neck, leaving more marks as he sped up, the two of them moaning and grunting in earnest as they neared their finish.

“I want you to come with me pet, when I tell you to. Do you understand?” He finished with a particularly hard thrust, making her squeal.

“Yes, Master,” she whimpered, trying to focus on what he was saying. It was hard to concentrate when everything felt so good.

It seemed impossible but her Master sped up even more, thrusting so hard she thought she’d be bruised in the morning. He released his grip on her hair, bringing his hand around to grasp her neck, choking her lightly. His other hand let go of her wrists, letting her drop forward onto her hands as he grabbed her hip, slamming it backwards against him.

“Come for me now, pet,” he growled, leaning over her to bite her neck as she did so, shaking so violently that he made her bleed again. She shrieked with pleasure as her nerves were consumed by white hot fire. At the same time, Loki grunted loudly against her bleeding skin, biting even harder as he reached his own finish inside her. The two of them collapsed on the bed, laying sideways, both of them exhausted.

“Master...?” Aspis began, wondering if he still wanted to come in her mouth.

“Shh,” he answered, slowly pulling his cock from her channel. She was shocked to feel empty once more, except this time it was only physical; she still felt plenty fulfilled. “It’s time to rest, pet. Sleep.”

And so she welcomed another dreamless night, losing consciousness with a smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet! Please feel free to comment what you think!


	6. The Book of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aspis begins to plan her escape

When Aspis woke the next morning she was alone, Loki nowhere in sight. Confused, she looked around before noticing a small card standing on the table near the fireplace. She scooted to the edge of the bed, holding up her hand to test the barrier. She was relieved to find it missing, scrambling out of the horrid bed to see what the note was about. It wasn’t until she stood that she realized how sore she was, her legs and abdomen feeling tight, and her center feeling extremely sensitive.

The word  _ Pet  _ was written on a curling script on the front, much more refined than she would have guessed Loki’s handwriting to be. Ignoring the way her heart hummed at the name, she opened the card, reading his message.

_ Take a bath when you wake up, little one. If I’ve not returned by the time you’re done, feel free to read or lounge on the couch. I will be back in plenty of time to share lunch with you. _

She sighed, letting the note fall back onto the table. Not as much freedom as she would have liked, but at least she didn’t have to stay on that cursed bed all day. She made her way to the bathroom, ready to enjoy a good soak by herself for once.

After she’d scrubbed her skin raw so that she was completely pink and smelled of lilacs, she emerged from the tub and reached for a towel, her hand brushing a lush obsidian robe she hadn’t noticed before. It looked much too small to fit her Master, so she pulled the soft material over her shoulders. It fit her perfectly, and she smiled, wondering why she’d been given this gift.

She walked in front of the mirror, admiring how healthy she looked after just over a week. The burn marks stretching from her collar made her smile falter, and she winced as she traced her fingers over them. All she truly wanted was to get out of the golden bindings.

And a thought occurred to her. Maybe, if she played her cards right, it she behaved, Loki would take the collar off. As long as she played her part as his obedient little pet, he rewarded her, and eventually he’d have to remove it, right? Then she could make her move, use her powers to get out of this place. To get back home.

She smiled, baring her extremely long canines in the mirror. Her precious fangs. Yes, she’d get out of here in no time. All she had to do was outsmart the God of Mischief.

 

Loki returned to find his pet dozing on the couch, the robe he’d acquired for her wrapped tightly around her curves. He smirked, waving his hand to make their meal appear on the table in front of her. Then he conjured her leash, tugging it lightly to rouse her from sleep.

She bolted upright, pulling her robe tighter against her ivory skin. “Master?”

He pulled her upward by the golden links, running a finger over here prominent collarbones, “Hello, pet. I see you found the little present I left for you. Do you like it?”

Her small grin as she turned her gaze to the floor told him everything. “Yes Master, thank you.”

“Of course, little one.” He stepped around her to sit where she’d been sleeping, and he was pleased to see she immediately sat on his lap, her ass pressing against his crotch.

He fed her, as usual, rumbling his chest in approval when she licked his fingers, sucking gently on them to get every last drop of her lunch. He was growing harder by the second, and the way she was grinding her ass into him certainly wasn’t slowing anything down.

“Pet,” he purred against her neck, biting it lightly and chuckling at the little gasp she made. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

She turned her head, gazing at him innocently, her large ruby eyes warm enough to melt almost anyone’s heart. Almost.

“I don’t know what you mean, Master.”

She let out a little squeal when he slapped her playfully on the ass, flipping her around to straddle him. “Oh I believe you do, my little vipress vixen.”

She puffed out her bottom lip, pouting. “Master, can I ask you a question?”

“Yes?” he replied, sliding the edges of her robe to the side so he could latch his lips onto her hardened nipples.

“I, oh, I was wondering when, ah, when I would get the collar off?” she whimpered as he bit and sucked at her breasts, her head falling back as she let out a soft string of moans.

He paused in his attentions, pulling away from her delightful chest. “Is that what this is about? You want to turn me to stone?”

Her eyes widened and her pulse quickened, her glazy eyes trying to focus on his scowl. “No, Master, never! It just burns so much.”

“It doesn’t burn if you behave, pet.”

Her mouth formed a pout again, her eyes falling to her hands as she fidgeted with her fingernails. “I know, Master. I just don’t like feeling helpless. It scares me.”

He could understand, images of muzzles and his time in the dungeons below flashing through his mind. He tilted his head, considering. “Does anything else scare you, little one?”

He felt her pulse grow even faster, the blush he so enjoyed creeping onto her cheeks as she whispered, “You do, Master.”

“Ah,” he answered, stroking her exposed nipples idly with his fingers, “but do I excite you?”

“Yes,” she breathed, watching as his hands dipped lower into the confines of her robe. His erection throbbed as he felt just how wet she was for him already, drawing another little gasp from the girl on his lap.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to her ear. “Good.”

She shivered, and he lifted her up, spinning them so he pinned her back against the cushions. A wave of his hand ridded them of their clothing and her leash, and he dropped his head to her heated core, relishing the taste of her arousal on his cool tongue. Her fingers intertwined themselves in his hair and he growled in approval. Her nails felt divine as they ran across his scalp.

He brought her to her finish twice by his lips and tongue, her begging and screaming music to his sadistic ears. When her eyes succumbed to a lustful need, her voice lowering as she allowed herself to be ravished, he moved upwards, pinning her hands above her head as he began to thrust himself into her agonizingly tight pussy. She howled at his harshness, begging for more, and he sped up, his hips snapping loudly against her wetness.

“You love this, pet, don’t you? The feel of my cock stretching your sopping cunt? You’re making quite a mess.” He admired just how much of her slick was staining the couch below them.

Aspis didn’t reply, completely giving in to the pure ecstasy she felt at the hands of her Master. Her moans echoed off the walls. Normally she would have been embarrassed, but she was too far gone to notice, much less care.

Loki began attacking her chest with his mouth again, jolts of electricity shooting downwards to her center as he bit and sucked. He fucked her as if he were starving, leaving a trail of purple and red across her breasts as his hips picked up speed, grunting and moaning as he went. He smirked when Aspis struggled to form the words asking to cum, nodding at her request as he bit down in her neck. She screamed and arched against him, her legs wrapping around his waist to pull him closer.

Growling, he moved his hands to support her and picked her upright, moving them to the closest wall. Pinning her against it with one hand on her ass, the other around her neck, he was happy to see she melted into him when he began driving his cock into her again slowly. He resumed his work on her breasts, enjoying the breathless gasps and whimpers she gave when he held her nipples between his teeth, licking the tips with his chilly tongue.

“Who owns you pet?” he purred against her sensitive, causing her to give a whiny moan.

“You do, Master.”

“Do you enjoy taking my cock, covering it in your juices when I bite you? When I spank you?” The last question was accompanied by a harsh slap to her ass, making her sounds even louder, deeper, needier. “Hmm, my little painslut?”

“Yes, Master,” she struggled to whine from underneath the tightening fingers on her throat. He could feel her reaching another peak so he slowed even further, lifting her again to throw her down on the bed, his dick never leaving the warmth of her pussy.

Loki picked up his pace again, placing a hand on either side of her head. He let her nails dig into his back hard enough to draw blood. Snarling at the feeling, he thrusted deeper, harder, changing the angle to hit her G-spot in a new way. It drove her to the edge and she begged to come a fourth time, tears leaking from her clenched eyes.

“Such a greedy little whore, pet. Such a needy little kitty. Yes, you may come, but you have to look at me when you do.” Her eyes fluttered open, her pupils dilated so large that all of the red of her irises had nearly disappeared. “Come, pet. Now.”

The strength of her orgasm drove him to his own. He continued to fuck her as he came, groaning in pleasure. He collapsed on top of her and they laid together, trying to regain their composure.

Loki was the first to come down, pulling his softening dick from her throbbing pussy, the combinations of their orgasms leaking onto the sheets. He smirked, knowing she loved just how much he could make that little body of hers do, even if there was still some resistance left in her mind.

He summoned a damp cloth and wiped Aspis clean, amused to see she seemed incapable of moving. When he was finished, he adjusted her so that she was laying on the pillows. Then he left the room, returning to his daily tasks.

 

She woke up in the early evening, the sun dipping low into the sky. Sighing, Aspis swung her legs over the bed. She tried to stand; immediately she fell back onto the mattress, grumbling to herself about gods and their manipulative ways.

After a few more failed attempts, she got up on her shaky legs and went to the bookshelf, selecting a few things to read while she waited for Loki to come back for dinner. He never ate with her, and she assumed he was dining with the rest of his family, but she didn’t care. If this was how just one Asgardian acted, she wasn’t sure she wanted to meet any more.

Hobbling over to a chair by the fireplace, she pulled it right in front of the glass doors to the balcony, content to enjoy the books in the warmth of the fading sunlight.

The first novel she’d selected was a thick, ancient-looking book bound in a leather cover that was as bloody as her eyes. She opened it and skimmed the first few pages, realizing it was a history of the gods, goddesses, and other deities of different Midgardian cultures. Being from Crete, she flipped through the pages until she found a large section about Greek mythology over the ages, and began to read.

She’d gotten into a section on Minoan beliefs when a sudden, violent pain sprouted in her temple. She pressed on, thinking it was hunger or dehydration. There was text about all sorts of rituals and statues, and she came across a picture of the Minoan Snake Goddess.

After looking at the picture Aspis dropped the book and grasped her head, the pain spreading like wildfire. Something was wrong, and she had no idea what to do. She was about to call for Loki when she started to scream, the feelings intensifying, blood starting to drip from her eyes and nose.

And then her vision faded into a black nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to post yesterday but I had a really shitty night at work, so this chapter took me longer than expected! Thank you so much for all the Kudos!


	7. Meeting the Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mood swings and revealed secrets galore!

_ She was sitting on a marble throne, a golden hue about her figure. A white dress stopped just above her ankles, a helmet resting cleanly by her sandaled feet. She studied her with a sort of amusement in her eyes that made Aspis falter as she strode forward. _

_ “Athena,” she bowed, dropping to her knees before the goddess, “you honor me with your presence. How my I serve you?” _

_ To her surprise, she heard laughter, and she rose her gaze to match the goddess’s cool gray eyes. “You wish to serve me? An interesting offer, Asasara, but it is not why I am here.” _

_ “My name is Aspis,” she replied lowly, afraid to move as the deity rose, towering above her. _

_ Athena merely shrugged. “If that is what you call yourself at this time, that is fine. We have all gone by many names as the centuries pass us by. But you’ve found yourself again, Asasara. It is time for you to remember.” _

_ A golden hand reached out to touch the girl’s forehead, and she gasped as thousands of lost memories flooded into her mind. Her name, her identity, her powers, her home amongst the gods. And her decision to pursue a life among the mortals, away from Olympus. There was no use staying in the realm of the immortals when none of them were worshipped like they’d been in the past. _

_ “It did not take you long to discover yourself again, Asasara,” Athena whispered as Aspis stood, watching her own form glow with a similar aura of light. “You were always a cunning one.” _

_ With a flick of her hand, her body was covered by a sleek black peplos made of silk, the material clinging to her form as it draped over her left shoulder. She held out her arms as two cyan snakes of quarts wove their way up her body, taking their position in her hair to form her tiara, their emerald eyes shining. _

_ “True,” She smirked, turning to her old friend, “and you are lucky I taught you and Artemis a thing or two, or you might not have become known as the Goddess of Wisdom.” _

_ Athena laughed, taking the hand of her lost friend. “Still adding the bite to your words, I see. I am glad you have not changed in these past few decades.” _

_ “And I you, old friend. How have you and the others fared in my absence?” _

_ “The same, as always. Artemis runs with her huntresses, and I provide council to the few who still seek it, man or not.” _

_ “I understand. I would think my leaving should have little cause for the crumbling of Olympus.” _

_ “Are you returning home, then? I could smite the one who dares enslave you, spare you the trouble of a fight before you are able to come back.” _

_ Aspis turned, thinking it over. “No. I do not know when I will be returning. It could be a long while. Even though the humans feared me, I was lost as to who I was back then. The mortal land intrigues me, and I would stay some time longer. And let me handle the God of Mischief. I’ll show him what a true god can do.” _

_ Athena matched the wicked smile that grew on her beloved friend’s face. “I will surely enjoy the show, my dear. Do not hurt him too badly. He is a foolish brute, but he is not unsightly.” _

_ “You may be right,” Aspis chuckled, letting the vision begin to fade as she returned to her mortal form. “Maybe I will make him a statue and bring him to Olympus so that we might gaze upon his features for eternity.” _

_ They shared a warm laugh as the vision ended, leaving her alone in the chilling darkness around her. _

 

The sun was just starting to dip below the horizon in the distance, the sky full of a beautiful blend of pinks and purples. She shot up and grabbed the hand that was inches from her face, pinning the wide wrist away from her. Loki was startled, but quickly regained his composure. She released his wrist and stood, noticing the crimson book lying face-down on the floor at her feet.

“Pet,” Loki drew out the word, a warning in his tone, “what happened this evening? Why are you covered in blood?”

She’d forgotten about that. Rushing to the bathroom, hoping he would step away from that book, she turned on the sink and ran a cloth under the warm water, wiping the scarlet streaks from her face. To her relief, he followed her.

“I’m waiting, little monster.”

“I had just sat down to read, Master, waiting on your return, when I began to suffer from a terrible headache. It was severe, and my nose began to bleed. I must have fainted and fallen from the pain.” She finished wiping the blood from her cheeks, letting the lie roll easily off of her forked tongue.

His eyes narrowed, but he nodded, turning away and striding back into the room. Throwing the rag into the sink, Aspis went back into the main room, walking over to the stack of books she’d selected. Loki was facing away from her, lounging once again on the couch, so she picked up the book from the floor and mixed it with the others, placing them back on the bookshelf.

She went back to him when she was finished, and he seemed lost in thought until she sat on her usual place in his lap. His eyes focused on her, calculating and icy as always, but he produced her dinner with a snap of his fingers. Adjusting so he could reach the table, Loki was about to touch a slice of meat to her lips when Aspis spoke.

“Why do you never eat with me, Master?”

The bite halted an inch from her lips. “You think you deserve to dine alongside me, pet?”

She could feel the twitch of irritation in her building, but she shoved it down, determined to play this out.  _ If he only knew _ . “Only if you allow it, Master. I just never see you eat, and I was concerned.”

He seemed almost shocked at her response. “Little one, you do not need to worry about me. I can take care of myself. And you. Besides, you have proven on many occasions that you’re an entire feast on your own, pet. Now, do you want your dinner?”

“Yes, Master.” The meal proceeded without further interruption, and when it was over Loki rose and moved Aspis from his lap, gently pushing her in the direction of the bed.

“Go on, pet. I’ll be there shortly.” She climbed beneath the sheets while he went to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He emerged soon after, completely naked, that feral, lustful look he often got late into the evening dawning his features. Aspis thought briefly about how much he looked like a ferocious beast, an alpha wolf with striking emeralds for eyes, determined to lay his claim on whatever he saw fit to be his.

He drug her by the collar out of the bed, throwing her onto the carpet at his feet. She refused to make a sound, hitting the ground as gracefully as she could. Grabbing the golden circle on her neck, he positioned her upright, bringing his erection to her mouth. His fingers pressed into her cheeks, and she opened her mouth obediently, laying her tongue out to wait for his cum. He was far along, grunting as he stroked himself, and it wasn’t long before it came shooting out at her, streaking across her face. When he finished he walked around her, climbing into bed without another word.

_ Selfish bastard _ , she thought, rising to her feet to wipe herself off in the bathroom. He was on her in an instant, however, throwing her back onto the floor, holding her there by her neck.

“I’m selfish, am I? Oh no, my dear, you don’t get to tell me what I can and cannot take from you. I am your god, your one and only, and you will take what I give you and love every moment of it. Without complaint. Soon you’ll come to cherish every time I gift you with my seed. I can assure you of that.”

He lifted her by the collar again and she growled as he flipped her, settling her across his knees to spank her. She suffered through the beating in silence, her only reaction a slight trembling by the time he was finished. Then he threw her onto the sheets and climbed in after her, saying nothing more for the rest of the night. It took her much longer than she expected to fall asleep that night, but she smiled at the thought of her impending revenge, dreaming of a large black snake strangling an alpha wolf.

 

He was gone again in the morning, no note to be found. Aspis lounged in the bed, thinking her plans over. She wanted to draw it out, make him trust her. It would be more fun that way. But she wasn’t sure if her thoughts last night had thrown her backwards in that regard; Loki was just so unpredictable. And if he was able to read her thoughts, she hoped it wasn’t all of them. If so, it wouldn’t be long before he learned what book she’d been reading, or who she was, or what she was intending to do.

She rose to go to the bathroom, finally cleaning off the mess from the night before, replacing it with her normal, lilac scent. She relaxed against the side of the tub, happy to just inhale the smell all day. She soaked for a long time in the water, her thoughts wandering from her escape to an unintentional, extremely vivid and erotic image of her and the God of Lies doing many filthy things in the cleansing water. Shaking her head to clear the fantasy from her mind, she rose, grabbing for her towel, not surprised to see her robe back on its hook.  _ So that’s where he’d sent it _ .

A knock on the door made her jump, and she rushed to pull on the soft black fabric as it opened and someone entered. It certainly wasn’t Loki; he never knocked, simply striding in like he owned the place. Well, technically he did, but not her, no matter what he thought. And he didn’t seem to care much about her privacy, considering she had absolutely none when he was around.

“Child?” a gentle voice called from the main room. “My name is Frigga. I’m Loki’s mother, and the Queen of Asgard. I was wondering if we could speak.”

Aspis felt her pulse thundering, but she opened the bathroom door weakly, watching as a beautiful woman in an intricate yellow dress sat in one of the chairs close to the fireplace.  _ Good thing she avoided the couch _ . She had curly hair that was a mixture of gold and orange, looking like a sunrise. Her eyes were an icy blue, their gaze looking as king as it was calculating. Much like her son’s.

Queen Frigga caught her gaze and smiled, gesturing for her to sit with her. She hesitantly walked forward, taking a seat in the chair on the opposite side of the table. She seemed to be waiting for Aspis to speak, so it took her a moment to start the conversation.

“What’s your name, dear?”

“Aspis.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Aspis. How are you faring?”

She couldn’t help but snort at that. “How am I faring? You mean how am I faring being kept here with your psychotic son, forced to obey his every wish and command? I’d say I’ve had better days, Your Majesty.”

The Queen winced at her words, every one laced with spiteful venom. “I see. And for this, child, I am truly suffering. That’s why I came to speak with you. Loki does not know I am here, and I was hoping you could tell me more about you so I can try and help you. I don’t like to intervene either of my sons’ actions, but Loki often pushes his boundaries well past their limits.”

ASpis considered, wondering how she could use this to her advantage. His mother was willing to help her, and he had a brother as well. Interesting. She took her time, thinking it over before answering. “I am from Earth. Midgard. I was on the run when I ended up here, I assume by falling through a portal. It wasn’t there when I woke up here though, so I assume it was either a one-way shot, or it was just a temporary bridge between here and there.”

“I understand. And what of your family, is that who you were running from? Are there people looking for you?”

“Only the ones who want to kill me. I have no family. I’m just an abomination, hated by the people of Crete.”

“Loki told me you have certain, ah, abilities. Would you care to tell me about them?”

“All I know is that I’ve been on my own since I was a young child. I’ve always had my powers, and they’ve always scared everyone else. I’ve never tried to hurt anyone, simply use my gifts in self-defense is all.”

“So you aren’t human? At least not fully?”

“No, not fully at least. But like I said, I have no family, so I’ve never known what exactly I am.”

The Queen sighed, here eyes softening. “Well, if there’s no family you’re worried about then at least we won’t be dealing with any nasty politics over this whole situation.”

Aspis felt an eyebrow shoot upwards. “That’s what this is about? The politics of my kidnapping? Oh, of course. As Queen you must be more concerned for your kingdom, your own head above anything else. I understand. Now I know where your son gets it from.”

Frigga’s lips pressed into a thin line, her hands folded tightly in her lap. “That is not what I implied Aspis, surely you know this. Please, I need to know as much as you can tell me before Loki-”

“Before he returns?” a menacing voice said from the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so basically what I've done with Aspis is make her my own variation of the Minoan Snake Goddess. Athena calls her Asasara in the vision because that is one possibility for the name of this goddess based on statues researches have found of her. Not much is known about the goddess, but there are several theories, including that she is a goddess of snakes (obviously), and therefore rebirth, fertility, virginity, etc. There's also a theory that she could be an earth goddess, which is why Aspis has powers related to both earth (vines and stone) and snakes themselves. You'll see a lot more of that in the coming chapters! I've also integrated her with the other main gods and goddesses of Greek mythology, since the Minoan Snake Goddess is Greek. There's also a possibility that she's connected with Egypt as well, hence the name Aspis (a venomous type of snake that can be found in Egypt), as well as some details like the types of crystals or materials I use. I hope the Greek/Egyptian combo doesn't cause too much confusion!
> 
> Also, thank you SO much for all the hits and Kudos! As always, let me know if you have any questions, suggestions, or just thoughts/opinions!


	8. Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The goddess makes her move.

Both Aspis and Queen Frigga froze, the blood draining from their faces.

The Queen was the first to react, plastering a smile on her features. She stood and turned to face her son. “Loki, I was just leaving. I had a delightful chat with Aspis, and I’m sure our discussion could be put to use elsewhere. Would you care to join me in the hallway for just a moment?”

He didn’t answer, his scowl unmoved. But he did sweep his hand dramatically to the side, ushering his mother out of the doors before shooting daggers at Aspis and slamming them shut behind him.

She sat in her seat, afraid to move. She was half-certain he would try to kill her for even seeing the Queen, let alone having a conversation with her.

He returned to the room still wearing an expression of anger, although it seemed to have simmered a fraction. Marching across the room, he stopped in front of the trembling girl, crossing his arms.

“What did you tell her?”

“Just, my name, where I was from, that’s all,” she answered, wanting him to just let her alone.

He didn’t. Instead, he exploded. “LIAR!”

Before she knew what was happening, she was flying through the air, her back colliding with the wall behind her. All the breath fled her lungs as she made contact. She landed close to the glass doors to the balcony, prying herself from the floor, desperately pulling on the locked handles as her Master stalked over to her.

“Please, I swear, that’s all I told her.” She was pleading, and she knew it was unbecoming for a goddess, but she was too scared to care. Her mortal form was still vulnerable.

He didn’t reply, instead picking her up off the floor by her hair, throwing her back against the glass so hard that the door shattered. She felt small pricks all along her back, followed by a warmth that could only be blood dripping down her legs.

“How did you get her in here? The room has been soundproofed, no one can hear your pathetic cries for help, you insolent bitch.”

_ That _ was too far. “ _ I’m _ an insolent bitch?  _ Really _ ? I’ve been trying to cater to your fragile ego for two weeks! All you’ve done is use me, abuse me! How am  _ I  _ the insolent? I’m  _ so  _ sorry for not showing the utmost respect for my captor! And your mother came to me, not the other way around!”

He slapped her across the face, hard, but she didn’t care. She fought back, pushing and shoving as hard as she could. Which, now that she’d remembered her true identity, was stronger than before. He faltered in his hold, thrown back by her newfound strength.

“You will  _ not  _ speak to me this way! I am your God, you ungrateful brat!” She watched in horror as he pushed a green compulsion spell into her. She struggled to focus, the magic combined with her weakened abilities due to the collar making her want to submit. Still, she fought.

As Loki struggled to hold her, moving her back against the unbroken door, he switched his hold from her hair and neck to her hands, trying to stop her blows from landing on him. Aspis seized her opportunity to strike, ducking her head to his neck and biting, her canines sinking deep into his skin.

Loki screamed in pain as the venom shot into his system. Since he was a god, it wouldn’t kill him, much to her dismay. But she’d at least have a good few hours to get away while he lay paralyzed on the floor. She grinned as she pulled away, seeing his neck covered in blood, burns, and her own black toxin.

His hold on her loosened as he fell to the floor, his body rigid, his eyes full of a vengeful fury. She stepped carefully around the glass shards littered across the floor, crouching down by his head.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Loki of Asgard. You call yourself a god, but are  _ nothing  _ compared to a real goddess.”

His eyes widened slightly, which was likely all that he could manage. She laughed, tying her robe together as she walked out of the broken door, happy to see her cuts were already healed as she wiped the backs of her legs. The collar was hindering her, but only slightly. She felt it burn as she brought vines up from the ground below the balcony, weaving a staircase for her to climb down. However, the burning was minimal, and it began to heal as soon as she stopped using her magic. It wasn’t unbearable, and she would probably be able to get the infernal thing off soon. Good. She was sick of being leashed.

Without looking back, she walked away from her Master, making her way back into the forest from whence she came.

 

Aspis searched high and low for a trace of the portal that had brought her to Asgard, but it was gone, no residual magic to be found. Sighing, she resigned to waiting until she could find another, or at least a magical rift she could manipulate into taking her back home. Her natural powers wouldn’t allow her to create a portal on her own.

She let her bare feet wander the grass of the forest, seeking out some place she could stay. She loathed the idea of hiding, but it was her only option with the collar still locked tightly around her neck.

Eventually grass turned to stone. Climbing upwards, she made her way around the mountain, coming upon a high cave that was far from any man made path. Luckily, there was also a patch of healthy dirt with a few trees nearby. Waving her hand in an elegant arch, she produced a variety of bushes and vines with different fruits. It wasn’t much, but it would do.

The cave was warm enough inside, she decided, as slid down the wall, resting on the floor. Carefully, she cupped her hand under one of her fangs, pressing against her neck. Venom pooled in it, her resistance preventing her from burning, although she did feel the sting of the collar again. Snarling to herself, she poured the deadly onyx liquid across the thick gold band, listening to the sizzle of the metal.

She smiled, praying that it would be enough. Her heart fell when she felt the metal, feeling it magically regenerate after burning away. She let out a frustrated shriek. Of course. She’d have to stock up enough to break through the entire thickness of the band at once. The amount of venom she could produce was one of her limited attributes when she was a mortal. By her estimate, the amount she needed could take weeks to collect.

Unless she had help. Closing her eyes, Aspis reached out with her mind, feeling the area for any other venomous snakes. There was one, a male black mamba, and she called out to him, bidding him to come help her.

He arrived late into the night, his sleek black scales only rivaled in darkness by the deep pools of his eyes. He was a gorgeous serpent, and he wound himself carefully up her arm, wrapping himself protectively around her neck.

She lifted a finger to stroke his head, smiling gently when he nuzzled into her touch. “Such a handsome mamba, aren’t you? I think I’ll call you Calix. It’s only fitting.”

The snake twisted his head to gaze at her, a shine to his midnight eyes. His tongue darted out a few times as if he approved.

“Alright Calix, I need you to help me with a small project.”

For the next week and a half Aspis stayed hidden with her new friend, the both of them slowly depositing their venom in a small stone bowl she’d crafted from the cave floor. She caught different animals in ensnaring vines as they neared her makeshift home, making meals for herself and her new companion.

She talked to Calix as well, telling different stories from her past, both as a mortal and a goddess. He always curled up around her neck or in her lap, listening intensely as she spoke. She’d idly stroke his head and back, happy to have someone to take comfort in, even if he couldn’t answer her.

On the eleventh day of their partnership, Aspis thought she had enough to break the collar off. Raising the bowl to her neck, she started toward the inside, slowly adding the toxic mixture as it tore through the gold. It was close, but when she ran out of venom there was only a thin strip of gold left. She hurried to drop the bowl, pulling with her hands. She also hurried outside by her little garden and summoned a collection of strong vines to wrap around the weakened portion of the collar, having them pull downward as well.

With a resounding snap, the collar broke, falling off of her neck. Aspis gasped and fell to the ground, feeling as if she could finally breathe after being deprived of air, power surging to life in her veins. Calix slithered over to where she kneeled in the dirt, curling in front of her to watch as she regained the full use of her abilities

“Perfect,” she slurred, feeling drunk on the rush of magic and adrenaline coursing through her system. She placed her hands around her neck, feeling her raw skin heal itself fully for the first time in ages. Flexing her fingers, she urged the plants she’d grown to mature, watching as they cycled through several years of life and death within seconds. Glancing behind her, she looked to the top of the mountain. A flick of her wrist made the entire thing grow a few yards taller, ripping some trees near its base right out of the ground. She looked back at her inky companion, his gaze focused on the top of the mountain she’d just raised.

“Gods, Calix, it feels so good to be myself again. Thank you for your help in achieving my freedom, my friend,” she cooed, leaning down to stroke her pet’s broad head.

The black mamba seemed to smile at her then, and she stood, turning back to the cave. Raising the mountain had probably drawn attention, but now she could create a stone door on her little home with ease. No one would find her or Calix, not if she had anything to say about it.

“You’re quite welcome, my lovely little goddess,” a cool voice purred behind her, making Aspis freeze. Before she could react, blast him off the mountain, she felt the chilling bite of metal against her skin as he struck, closing another collar around her throat. Angry tears welled in her eyes as she felt her abilities diminish once again; this time she couldn’t feel any trace of them at all.

His smirk pressed against her ear as he pulled her hips backwards against him. “Hello again, pet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aspis finally shows she has a bite of her own (quite literally)!  
> Thank you for the hits and kudos everyone!


	9. The Ebony Estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aspis is taken to a new home.

Aspis pushed away from Loki, determined to stay away from him and that room he’d locked her away in. To her surprise her let her slip from his grasp. She spun to face him, rage in her eyes to challenge the victory in his.

“You were Calix?” she breathed, the shock and fear stealing her voice.

As if on cue, the black mamba slithered around him, sliding up her shaking legs until he was resting in his usual spot around her neck.

“No,” the God of Mischief replied, looking at the serpent thoughtfully, “but he unwillingly led me to you. I knew what you’d seen in the book of Midgardian Mythologies, and I made the right connections. So happy to see you’re more powerful than I could have hoped, Asasara.”

“My name is Aspis.”

“Your name is whatever I call you. Back to the point. I wove a little spell, sending it into the air to come in contact with all the snakes in Asgard, including your little friend here. I could see and hear everything they did, so it didn’t take me long to discover your location.”

“If you found me so quickly then why did it take you so long to come here?”

“Oh, sweet pet, have you learned nothing? I have alove for drama and theatrics. What’s better than giving you a taste of your freedom, only to rip it away again?”

She didn’t give a damn if she had another collar on, she wanted him to pay. Slowly, starting at his feet and rising upwards, the dark leather of his clothes turned to grey stone under her gaze.

However, as she started to transform the god before her, the ring on her neck made her fall to her knees, the burning much more intense than before, spreading fire throughout her bloodstream. She began to scream but pressed forward, angry that the rock had slowed, barely reaching his waist. Loki leaned forward, still towering over her as she wailed in pain, tears streaming down her cheeks. The smirk on his face as he looked down on her made Aspis want to rip out his throat with her bare teeth.

“Having trouble, little monster?” he whispered, the words coated in ice.

She could feel blood seeping from her nose, mixing with her tears, but she kept going, the stone reaching the middle of his stomach. The pitch of her voice rose as the pain increased, her entire world ablaze in agony. Dark red and black spots started to dance in her vision, and she knew she didn’t have much time left, so she worked harder against the collar.

Clutching her neck, she lost her voice to the torment it wracked on her. Loki seemed confident she would fail, not having moved an inch, although his eyes were lit with intrigue as he watched her battle his creation.

Her vision went black as the grey had creeped up his neck, just starting to form on his face. The last thing she heard before passing out was his triumphant, mocking laughter.

 

She woke to a slight swaying motion, leaning against something hard for support. She cringed when she realized that something hard was Loki’s chest as he carried her, and she wrestled to get free of his grip.

“Be still, pet, or you’ll hurt yourself.”

“I am  _ not  _ going back to that room of yours. You might as well kill me.”

“Such a fiesty thing today. Well, lucky for you, little one, we will not be returning to my chambers in the palace.”

“We, wait what?” she asked, ceasing her movements to give him a confused stare.

He glanced down at her. “I am taking us to a small estate I own in the countryside. The property is large, no other people around for miles. And I can assure you, pet,” he added with a twisted grin, “you’ll wish I killed you in that cave when you see what I have in store for you.”

She thought she would explode from all the mixed emotions churning in her mind. She was scared beyond a doubt, and her body was utterly exhausted. Her neck stung, the burns from the collar much more severe than before. But she was so angry, it was like her fury shook her very core. And there was something else she didn’t want to place. Appreciation? Anticipation? She wasn’t sure, but she hated that he could make her feel that way in the midst of hating every fiber of his being.

The estate was soon upon them, and Aspis begrudgingly held onto Loki for support as she took in her new surroundings. It was an enormous black mansion in the middle of absolutely nowhere, pillars reaching upwards to support intricately carved balconies, windows spanning the entire length of a floor. There was a small set of stables, also black, behind the vast house as well. A marble fountain decorated the backyard, perfectly kept gardens stretching around the property, giving it some form of life; a little pop of color amidst all the darkness.

He didn’t let her look very long, carrying her in the front doors, letting the heavy wooden slabs slam shut behind them. She could hear the click of a lock turning and sighed, caged once again.

Then she was dropped onto the floor, landing in a startled heap on the ground.

“Make yourself at home, pet. I’ll find you in a few hours for dinner. Everything is locked, obviously, so don’t even bother trying. And don’t go looking for trouble, because if you find it, I will find you.”

She gulped but nodded, completely drained for the day. She had no fight left in her, and she really didn’t have the strength for another argument. He strode away at her silent response, disappearing into the depths of her strange new prison.

Something on her neck shifted, making her jump, but she relaxed when she saw the dark head of Calix raise to her eye level. He flicked out his tongue at her, smelling her fear, before settling in the small dip between her collarbones. She’d forgotten he was there, shocked Loki had let her keep him. Maybe he’d forgotten as well.

“Well, let’s go explore, shall we?” she said to her snake, gently rubbing his head as she stood. The entryway was grand, a large green staircase in the very center of it. Along its sides were several white doors, beacons of light against the black walls and floor. The first door on the left led into a small room with a small table and several couches and chairs, all variations of black, green, gold, or silver. The door opposite led into a study, a wide black desk surrounded by walls of bookshelves, all of them packed with novels and scrolls that looked as if they spanned millenia. Next was a small bathroom, an extravagant dining room with a table long enough to seat at least fifty people, and a large kitchen full of every cooking utensil she’d ever seen, plus more she didn’t know of. The last room was another common area like the first, full of recliners and tables, except this one had a large ebony piano in the corner. She smiled, pushing back the cover on the keys to let a few stray notes hang in the air. She’d always wanted to learn how to play.

Closing the cover again, she left the room, climbing up the elegant staircase. There were even more doors around the second floor. Most of them were lavishly decorated bedrooms with small bathrooms attached, everything still following the God of Mischief’s trademark color scheme. They all also seemed unused, or spectacularly clean. Either way, the place was eerily dead. She guessed that no one, besides the Prince perhaps, had been in the place in ages.

There were two doors left, the one in the back right, and the one and only door against the back wall, the main thing you saw when you first walked up the stairs. Aspis knew that’s where Loki’s room was; he loved being the center of attention.

Placing her hand on the golden knob of the right door, she swung it open, her mouth dropping in surprise. It was unlike any of the other rooms in the house. There was a large bed against the wall, all white with silver sheets, with a low sofa, table, wardrobe, and chest to match. There was also a desk with a plush silver chair, a vase of lilacs resting on the delicate wood. Sheer, flowing curtains of a deep emerald that matched her hair hung over her two tall windows. There was also another door leading into a private bathroom, one with a toilet and sink but no tub. A full-length mirror hung on the wall, and she gave herself a once-over: her hair was a mess, and there was dirt and dust all over her obsidian robe, but other than that and her new neck burns she looked perfectly healthy.

There was a note resting in the middle of the mattress, and she picked it up, still awed by the pure, innocent wispiness the room had about it. It had Loki’s handwriting in it, a short message explaining that the room was hers. She folded the note and laid it on the desk, wondering just how much time she’d actually be allowed to spend in here, but at least she had her own space.

She had yet to see Loki, and she wasn’t in the mood to face him, but she wanted to see what kind of room she’d most likely be tortured in. Taking a deep breath, she left the quiet comfort of her room to enter his.

It, too, wasn’t what she expected. It was much like his room in the palace at Asgard, cream carpets with a giant bed and green sheets. The fireplace was bigger, and there were three couches surrounding the table in front of it rather than a couch and two chairs. There were also several more bookcases and chests than his other room had. There were two sets of doors on either side of the bed, and when she tested them, they were locked. Balconies, she presumed. He also had a desk like that in the study on the first floor tucked away in the corner.

She went over to the bookshelves, interested in seeing what he kept in his room rather than his office downstairs. All sorts of books on magic and different mystical arts littered the shelves, as well as several texts about the lore from all sorts of Midgardian cultures. She winced upon seeing the book bound in red leather again, knowing it had been part of the reason she’d been caught again. She’d been foolish to leave her identity so out in the open, let alone speak of it to her snake who was acting as the eyes and ears for her psychotic Master. She hoped that whatever spell he’d cast on Calix would wear off, not wanting him to hear her private complaints about her situation.

She was shifting around a few books to reach a large blue novel towards the top when she heard a click. All of a sudden she was whirled about, falling to the ground as she was quickly raised upwards. The shirt ride jolted to a stop, and she stood and turned to try and figure out what had happened.

The room was completely black, the lights hanging from the ceiling extremely dim. There were no windows, but strange contraptions of all kinds lined the walls. There was also a vast bed, all black, with a long couch facing it a few feet away. And other pieces of furniture with cushions. And as she strolled hesitantly forward, she could see rows of drawers, and shelves full of wicked looking objects, strage metal things hanging from the ceiling, and-

“Gods almighty, he has a sex dungeon.”

She spun on a dime, ready to get the hell out of there as fast as she could when she ran face-first into a leather-clad chest.

“It seems you’ve found trouble, little one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write and publish as fast as I can, but my classes keep getting in the way, so I apologize if it takes me a little longer to post! As always, thank you all for the hits and kudos!


	10. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gives Aspis another lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned, this chapter contains violence that could upset some readers

“I did not mean to discover this, I swear it,” she spoke harshly, trying to step around him. To her dismay, the strange bookcase-elevator that had brought her here had vanished, trapping her with the unpredictable god.

“What do you think of my, what did you call it? My sex dungeon?” he asked, pulling on a leash that suddenly appeared in his grasp, tugging her along after him. Calix still sat around her neck, hissing at the jerking movements.

“What do you expect me to say? That I like it? Because I absolutely do  _ not _ .”

“Watch your tone, pet, or there’ll be far greater consequences than what you’ll already be facing. And you can’t fool me. I see, I feel the way you react to my touch, my lips. To my cock. You lose all sense of pride or reservation, completely submitting yourself to me. You will love it up here, I can promise you that.”

She hissed at him, sticking her forked tongue out in a mute rebellion, but he only chuckled darkly. He yanked again, leading her to a pair of leather cuffs hanging from the ceiling. He untied her robe, letting it pool on the ground around her feet, tracing the curve of her breasts. Then he secured her wrists in the cuffs, her feet barely touching the ground when he was finished. The chain vanished, and he prodded Calix from her neck, guiding the snake to rest on top of the girl’s robe.

Loki moved behind her then, and she could hear him opening one of the drawers, but she didn’t have enough traction on the floor to twist herself and see what he was getting. All she knew was that she surely wouldn’t enjoy it.

“I had planned on doing this later, but when I heard you go up here, well,” he walked back around her, touching a long, thick leather whip to her stomach, “I just couldn’t resist. Not when you’d gotten me so excited.”

Aspis whimpered at the sight of the cruel bullwhip coiled in his hands, his erection already straining against his pants. Hopefully that meant he wouldn’t torture her too long, but she had a feeling it would only make it worse.

He continued in his path, coming full circle to stand behind her, sucking on a few spots on her neck before leaving. Then the hell began.

She heard it before she felt it. A loud crack, followed by a sting across her back so intense she thought she was on fire. She screamed, the pain of the whip by far the worst she’d endured by his hands. Another crack and another flaming blow, this time across her ass, and she was already crying, the tears running down her face.

She screamed until her voice was hoarse, the whip crashing against her backside over and over, tearing through her skin until she was raw and bleeding from her shoulders to her thighs. Her legs had given out long ago, the strain of her weight hurting her wrists as the pulled against the cuffs above her head. Even worse, her cheeks burned with shame as she felt her arousal begin to drip onto her thighs, the smell of it stinging her nostrils.

“Who owns you?” Loki called, the question barely audible over the sound of the whip striking her back again, her sobs making her whole body shake.

“You do, Master,” she cried, praying it would be enough.

It wasn’t. “Who.” SNAP. “Owns.” SNAP. “You?” SNAP!

“YOU, MASTER!” she howled, the last strike feeling as if it were cutting into her very core, burning it so severely she thought she might never recover. She hung there by the wrists, waiting for the next blow, waiting for him to kill her with the whip. Pleading it would be soon.

Instead, he reappeared in front of her, one hand cupping her chin and gently lifting her bloodshot, swollen eyes to meet his gaze. “That’s right. I  _ own  _ you. You are mine for eternity, whether you like it or not, little goddess.”

She continued to cry, shaking her head. “You will just torture me for the rest of my days then? Use me for your own, sick pleasure and beat me until I can feel no more?”

He had the audacity to look offended. “Never, pet. What I did just now was a punishment, not torture. Your actions needed correcting. That’s all this was. You disappointed me, disobeyed me, and you need to learn to be obedient if you want to be rewarded.”

“I do not want rewards from you! I want to go home!” she was bawling like a child, but everything hurt so much that she didn’t care.

“Pet, look at me. You are home. And, in time, you’ll come to understand your place, and you will crave the rewards I offer you.”

He released her chin and her head fell. She continued to weep, even as Loki went to work on her back, tending the bloody wounds he’d created, bandaging them up so his little pet wouldn’t get an infection. She wept when he released her wrists from their bindings, barely catching her before she hit the ground. She wept when he took her back into his room, setting her down on the bed and covering her with his sheets.

“Sleep, little one,” he whispered. And Aspis listened, if only so the tears would finally stop.

 

_ She was on her back, wrists pinned above her head by on strong hand. The other was focused on massaging her breasts, squeezing and pinching in ways that made her heart and breathing flutter. And his lips. They were teasing her womanhood professionally, trailing long, slow kisses and bites from her inner thighs to her sensitive little nub and down again, a tantalizing cycle that was driving her utterly mad with need. She looked down to him, emerald eyes meeting her crimson gaze, and he commanded her to come. She unraveled at his words, her spine curving to press against his chest as he shifted upwards, driving his cock deep into her channel. _

_ Filthy praises and promises came from his lips as they danced upon the sensitive skin of her neck. Her moans were animal, low and consumed by her lustful need. He was playing her body like an old melody, so perfect and rehearsed, and it was divine. _

_ “Daddy,” she gasped after a particularly hard thrust, the word slurring as she struggled to speak it. _

_ “Yes, little one?” he answered, biting and sucking on her earlobe. _

_ “I need, I, I want,” she was trying her hardest to form the words, but everything felt so good, it was too hard to concentrate. _

_ “What is it, darling? Tell Daddy what you want.” The dark tone in his voice was pure sin, dripping with seduction. _

_ Focusing as hard as she could, she stared into his eyes, his raven locks falling to frame his face like a dark halo. “I want you to take care of me, Daddy.” _

_ His smile was genuine, the delight in it reaching the piercing green of his eyes. “Always, little one.” _

 

Aspis slowly regained consciousness, groaning for two reasons: her back ached, still nowhere near recovered from her whipping, and a familiar wetness was pooled between her legs, the smell only intensifying her sudden need.

And that  _ dream _ . What had  _ that  _ been all about? It had felt so real, the way her body exploded in warmth under his touch and care. She was sure she’d actually gone insane; surely it was her situation making her call him Daddy in her sleep.

To her relief, Loki wasn’t anywhere in the room, which was completely dark. How long had she slept?

The creak of a door opening drew her attention, the man in question emerging from a black door at the side of the room. She guessed it led to a master bathroom, since his hair was damp and he only wore a pair of loose-fitting trousers, his pale, muscular chest glowing in the darkness.

He smirked when he caught her staring, altering his steps so he was striding toward the bed instead of the hallway.

“Did you sleep well, pet? You seemed to be having quite an interesting dream during your nap.” The way his eyes lit up said it all, the cocky grin on his face knowing, plotting.

“It was you, wasn’t it? You were in my head,” she accused, rising to a seated position as he rounded the bed, stopping to stand at her side.

He shrugged, poorly feigning innocence. “I have no idea what you mean. But your reactions said it all, little one. I could practically taste you from the bathroom.”

She shivered, blood rushing to her cheeks. “Why would do that to me? Make me say those things? Call you that? I thought you wanted to be called Master.”

“Oh, my sweet pet,” he purred, leaning down to press his lips to her ear, his breath cold, “I only gave you what you wanted. I appeared, and the rest was up to you. I had nothing to do with the foreplay, the sex; that was all you. And I’ll admit, I was surprised when you called me that, but it has grown on me. So why don’t we change that little rule, yes? I am your Daddy, and all I did was show you your true desires, little one.”

Her blush deepened as he spoke, the sound of his voice a blissful torture as she realized he was right. She remembered him suddenly there in her dream, and the next thing she knew he was on top of her. Gods, what was  _ wrong  _ with her?

“So, it was real?” she whispered, trying to wrap her head around everything.

“Yes and no. But that is a discussion for a later time.” He gently moved his arms beneath her, and she found she didn’t have the strength to fight him as he picked her up. “Now, we need to have that dinner I promised you. I’m sure you must be starving. I, for one, cannot wait to dig into the glorious feast I prepared.”

She didn’t think he meant the food. Sighing, she let her head fall against his chest as he carefully carried her down the stairs.

 

Their meal went just as before, except Loki sat at the head of the dining table, Aspis on his lap. He was so much bigger than her, she was almost grateful she fit comfortably against him, able to rest her head neatly on his shoulder in between bites. She didn’t say anything over the course of the meal, still feeling weak, but he seemed to know this. He was uncharacteristically soft, soothing her hair away from her face and whispering praises on the top of her forehead.

When he asked if she was finished she nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck as he stood. He brought her back to the second floor, but instead of putting her back in his bed, he turned right and opened her door, placing her down on her own mattress. Calix was there, curled up on a pillow. When his mistress was settled in he slid over her, nestling up against her chest like normal.

“Why are you being so nice to me now?” Aspis croaked, her throat still sore from all the screaming.

Loki paused in the doorway, his profile outlined by the soft glow of light from the hallway. He took some time to answer, as if choosing his words carefully. “I take care of what is mine.”

And then he shut the door, leaving her alone for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aspis is slowly coming to terms with all her kinks and desires! But don't worry, she hasn't lost her bite. :)
> 
> Thank you for the hits and Kudos!


	11. Guardian Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gives Aspis some space, which only leaves her more confused.

Aspis continued to have dreams for the next few days, each one just like the first: Loki would appear, and then they were tangled together in a mess of limbs and arousal. Except they grew consistently harsher, darker. The violence wasn’t what surprised her most though, but the fact that she liked it. _Craved_ it. The contraptions he bound her in, the cruel devices he used on her, it was all twistedly erotic to her dream self.

In those days Loki hadn’t touched her other than during their shared meals, and besides contact due to her being on his lap, there was only the occasional teasing if her breasts. He still wasn’t eating with her either, simply feeding her and watching as she ate. She was baffled, wondering why he’d stopped trying to do all those filthy things to her. Crushing down the side that was wishing he would do them again.

In her free time she stayed in her room with Calix, staring at the gardens outside as she hummed to her pet. He’d been given the rights to go down there so he could eat, and she found it sad that she was jealous of a snake. At least he got to see the flowers up close. Her lilacs were fading away, and she doubted she’d get anything new.

She’d been avoiding Loki as best she could, but eventually she was sick and tired of the boredom, so she hunted him down, finding him reading casually in his study on the first floor. He didn’t look up from his book until she stopped in front of him, hands defiantly on her hips, and cleared her throat.

“Yes, pet? Do you need something?” His voice rang of so much disinterest that her chest ached, cheeks burning with shame.

“Why do you keep coming into my dreams at night? I don’t want you there.”

He cocked his head, turning the book over to rest on his lap. “My dear, I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean. I have only ever entered your dreams once, your first day here.”

Her blush spread down her neck, deepening to match her eyes. “But, then why-”

“I think,” he purred as he leaned toward her, a smirk playing on his lips, “that someone _likes_ the little fantasy I started in her mind.”

“That is not true!”

“Careful, pet, your tone is getting out of control. Calm yourself.”

She hated that she did what he said without even thinking. “I do not like it, and I never will. Besides, you lie to me all the time. Who says this is the truth?”

“Your blush tends to reveal wonders, little one, and by the look of it, you believe I am being completely honest.”

She stormed out of the room, slamming the doors behind her, trying to get away before he could see her embarrassment worsen. Trying to ignore his laugh as she fled. Angry tears ran down her face as she raced up the stairs, throwing herself into her bed. It was the first time in a long time that she cried herself to sleep.

That was when the nightmares began. One after the other, horror after horror, and she couldn’t escape. People chasing her through the forests, men and women of stone trying grab her out of the shadows, an invisible figure just behind her, collar stretching toward her neck.

She woke up screaming, her face wet with a mixture of sweat and tears. In an instant Loki was at her side, kneeling by the edge of the bed.

“What’s wrong, Aspis?” His question was gentle, a mere whisper, but she still heard it through her gasping sobs.

“They, they were all behind me, I couldn’t, I just couldn’t get away, and then, then,” she stumbled over the words, too worked up to think straight.

He grabbed one of her hands, idly stroking the back of it with his thumb. She squeezed back, terrified. “And then what, little one? You can tell me.”

“And then he was there with the collar and he was going to catch me and I didn’t want it I don’t want the collar it hurts so bad.”

His expression darkened for a moment but it passed quickly. He stood, gently scooting her over, Calix watching intently as he moved her. She tensed when he climbed into the bed, pulling her back against his bare chest. “Wha, what are you doing?”

“I’ll sleep with you tonight to make sure you don’t have anymore nightmares, pet.”

She turned in his grip, her chest pressed to his, thankful that he was wearing pants. And that she’d been sleeping in her robe she wore everywhere. “But why?”

One large hand reached up to delicately smooth the hair out of her face, playing with it for some time before he answered. “Because it will help you. Now be quiet, and get some rest.”

She sniffled but turned back over, allowing his protective embrace keep her safe from any other terrors the rest of the night.

 

Loki continued to run his fingers through her hair long after her breathing had steadied, enjoying the silkiness of it against his skin. He hadn’t been lying to her before when he’d told her he wasn’t responsible for the other dreams she’d had. He’d been giving her space, time to adjust, before he continued forward in their intimacy.

But he hadn’t been expecting nightmares, and now he didn’t know what to do. She needed comfort, obviously. Should he stay with her until she rose in the morning? Should he leave? He was trying to let her recognize her attractions on her own, but he didn’t want to do the wrong thing and set her off. She was like a bomb, sensitive and fragile, and if he misstepped their whole relationship could explode, and it would be back to square one.

Eventually he decided that he would stay with her and see how she reacted in the morning. Letting himself relax, he hoped she would come to terms with him soon, because playing nice with his little pet for so long was driving him insane.

 

Aspis was half-awake when she snuggled tighter against Loki’s chest, feeling warm and safe. She inhaled, pressing her nose to his skin, and sighed. Clean and cold, metal and leather. “Good morning, Daddy,” she mumbled, followed by a sleepy yawn.

Loki had woken up just before her, and her greeting surprised him. “Good morning, little one. Did you have any more nightmares?”

“Hmm mmm,” she answered into his chest, shaking her head.

“Good. Are you hungry? Why don’t we go get some breakfast?”

She pulled away and whined, pulling her blankets over her head. “No, five more minutes.”

“Pet-”

“Noooo,” she pouted, shoving him lightly away.

She’d thought it was light anyway. She heard a thump and looked out from the covers to see an irritated Loki on her floor.

That woke her up. “Oh, gods, I am so sorry, Master, I didn’t mean-”

He got to his feet and held up a finger, shaking it at her. “No, that’s not what you call me anymore.”

“I swear I meant it playfully, I, wait, what?”

“Master. I said I prefer the new term you used in your dream. It seems you like it better as well.”

“What, Daddy?” she snorted, thinking he was joking. He had to be joking. Right? But his face said he was serious, so she gulped. “No, I’d really rather not.”

“How many times must I tell you, little one? You cannot lie to me.”

She groaned as her leash appeared in his hand, following him downstairs for her morning meal. She unceremoniously sat herself in his lap, going for a bite when he moved it, placing it in his own mouth instead. Glancing back at him, he was grinning evilly.

“What was that?”

“I’m doing as you asked before, eating with you instead of before you. Is that not what you wanted?”

“Not if you’re going to tease me the whole time,” she huffed, crossing her arms.

“Oh I beg to differ, pet,” he murmured in her ear, making her do that little shiver she always did. “You seem to flourish when I tease you, isn’t that right?”

His words were followed by his hand massaging her breast through her robe, pinching her nipple hard enough to make her whine. He continued to feed himself, chuckling when she tried to steal a bite from his grasp, only to moan when he squeezed her chest harder.

She knew it was a game, but damnit, she was hungry. And getting increasingly horny, considering she could feel her slick soaking into the fabric of her bathrobe. Perfect. Just what she needed.

After a few minutes of that Loki began to feed her instead, but his hand traveled down from her breasts to her center, playing with her arousal. “Oh, little one, you do so love it when I tease. When I use your own wetness to play with your clitoris.” His fingers moved to that little nub, circling slowly, and she had to restrain herself from moaning loudly. She was acting like a tavern whore, and it both excited and frightened her.

Soon he was feeding her the last bit if their breakfast, but she kept sucking on his fingers, desperate for more. She followed his hand as it moved backwards, unintentionaly shifting so that she straddled him where he sat. Loki groaned as she pressed down onto his erection, her arousal getting onto the front of his pants.

When she realized what she’d done Aspis blushed, trying to pull away, but his hands flew to her hips, keeping her still. “Oh no, little one. Not so fast. You have to tell me what you want first.”

“What I want?” she stammered, her need building as he continued to tease her clit.

“Yes, pet, what do you want?”

“I, I want,” she was interrupted when he leaned forward to start kissing her neck, sucking a line downward. Soon his lips were between her breasts, and he waved his hand, sending her robe away. She gasped when he started on her breasts, licking and biting, while his fingers increased their pace and pressure on her clit.

“You have to answer me, darling,” he cooed in her ear, pressing his lips against her jawline before returning to her tits, biting more aggressively than before, making her groan in pleasure. Her head fell backwards, and he released his hold on her hip, tangling his fingers in her hair.

She didn’t know what to do with hands. They flew from gripping his arms to his hair to his back, and she couldn’t decide. He pressed down harder on her clitoris, sucking on her nipples, and her back arched slightly: she was getting close. Without really thinking, she tightened her grip in his hair and pulled him up to her mouth, kissing him roughly.

At first he was startled, but soon Loki was dominating the kiss, his tongue in her mouth, everything about it aggressive and needy. Removing his hand from her center, he supported her as he stood, knocking away the empty dishes to seat her on the edge of the dining table. He pressed her down so that her back was flat against it, and she was completely absorbed in the cool feeling of his lips on hers.

She pulled back on his hair, making him back off an inch, before whispering, “I want you to fuck me, Daddy.”

The smile on his face was one of pure desire, the beast in him fully awake. He moved his hands, one squeezing her tits as the other drove two fingers into her channel, making her cry out in pleasure. He pressed his lips back to hers, enjoying how hard she bit his lip when he pumped his digits in and out of her warm little cunt faster. She was close, so he pulled away, ignoring her whine, cutting it off when he bit her clitoris instead. She shrieked, clawing at the table to ground herself with something, anything. It took seconds for her to dissolve into a begging mess, her words incomprehensible.

“Yes, pet. Come for Daddy.”

He felt her pussy clamp down on his fingers, enjoying the sight of how her breasts bounced when her back arched, the screams coming from those pretty lips of hers music to his ears. Her whole body shook as he continued his devious assault on her core, and soon he pulled two more orgasms from the girl, both stronger than the last.

Aspis could barely focus. Everything in her world at that moment was pure sensation, pure feelings. She couldn’t open her eyes, everything was so intense, and soon she was spiraling into her fourth orgasm as Loki continued to increase his pace on her center, curling his fingers forward even more to torture her G-spot. Her head hit the table as her back flew upwards yet again, but she didn’t care. All she wanted was to feel more. She needed more.

“More?” Loki purred, his lips suddenly pressing against her ear, the wetness of them enough to make her whimper. “You want more, little one?”

“Yes Daddy please, I need more, please.”

“Do you want me to fill your delicious little pussy full to the brim with my cock? Is that what you need?”

“Ooh, yes, Daddy, _please_ , I need it, please.” She was whining, pleading, and normally she’d feel ashamed, but now her shame was mixing in with her arousal, making her evermore wet for him. He grunted, making his pants disappear, and dove into her, making her squeal in delight. He was positively massive, and his arms came down on her hips, pulling her closer so he could fuck her harder.

The sounds she was making weren’t at all humane. First her legs were wrapped around his waist as his cock thrusted into her channel, then he had them up over his shoulders, the change in angle driving him even deeper inside her. And the next thing she knew she was on her stomach as he plunged into her from behind, one hand grasping her hips so hard she thought for sure it would bruise, the other going back and forth between spanking her and attacking her clitoris. She begged to come more times than she could count, each orgasm sending her higher and higher until she thought the sensations would surely kill her.

Loki counted thirteen orgasms, the last driving him to his own finish, the both of them moaning as they tried to refocus. It wasn’t what he’d intended for the morning, but it was certainly better than what he could have hoped. Pulling out of her, he enjoyed her tired, little moan of protest. The greedy little girl wanted more.

He conjured a warm, damp towel to wipe the mixture of their arousals dripping from her pussy dry. Aspis was certain that if she tried to move she’d fall over, so she waited for Loki to pick her up, carrying her up to his room. He set her down on one of the couches by the fireplace and grabbed a blanket, carefully sliding in behind her so they could lay together, enjoying their moment of peace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 1,000 hits! You guys are amazing, thank you all so much!


	12. Three's Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aspis warms back up to Loki quicker than she'd like to admit

She didn’t doze, not exactly, but she wasn’t fully awake either. She could feel his breath on her neck, the deep inhales when he pressed his nose into her hair, and the gliding of his strong fingers lightly on her side. She felt her smile and the little wiggles she gave as she pressed against him, loving the protective embrace, but she couldn’t remember wanting to do either.

Aspis yawned and tried to push herself up into a seated position. A low growl and firm grip on her hips told her that was not allowed. She twisted so that she was facing Loki, frowning at him.

“Why can’t I get up?”

“Because I don’t want you to,” his voice rumbled lowly from his chest, his eyes still closed. But his hand on her waist pulled her even closer, bringing her pelvis directly against his growing erection.

“But I have to pee,” she whined, trying to push off of his chest.

He sighed and released her, watching the bounce of her breasts and ass as she skipped away to his bathroom. Sitting upright, he spread  his legs and leaned back, wondering if he’d have to change the plans he’d made that morning. If she was already begging to be fucked again, he might be able to move more quickly.

She reemerged a few minutes later, stopping a few feet in front of him, shifting her weight as she peered at the floor.

“What is it, darling?”

“I, uh, can I go?” she kneaded her hands anxiously, refusing to look him in the eye.

“Go? Go where, my little goddess?”

“To my room.”

He cocked his head as if considering. “And why would you want to do that?”

“I, well-”

The chain appeared at her neck and he pulled her forward. She landed on her knees in front of him. “No, my dear, I think we should spend the day together. Especially after such an eventful morning. Don’t you?”

Her cheeks were scarlet in seconds, and she struggled to mask the disappointment and fear from her face before he could catch it. She didn’t answer, simply staring at the carpet. Getting irritated, he yanked sharply on her collar once more.

“Pet…” he drawled, his voice a low warning.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good girl. It’s so much easier when you act like the good little girl I know you can be.” He reached out to run his fingers through her hair, lightly petting her head. He was pleased to see that though she stiffened at first, her body relaxed, and she even leaned into his touch.

Loki stood then, letting the leash go slack as he strolled toward his desk. Aspis struggled to get up, but he tsked at her, snapping the chains tightly so she fell back to the ground.

“No, little one, you weren’t given permission to stand.”

Her frustration couldn’t be contained in time. “But-”

“Ah ah ah, no buts. It’s time we started going over the rules in a more formal manner anyhow. You will crawl after me whenever I lead you on your chain, unless you are instructed to do otherwise. Is that understood?”

Aspis was still in shock and ashamed, her mouth hanging open, and her instincts took over. “Why the fuck do I have to do all this? Is it not enough for you to use me and fuck me? You’re a sick fucking-”

The playful air was gone in a second, replaced by the familiar ice in his features. “I suggest you close that filthy little mouth of yours before I fuck it.” She snapped her jaw shut, recoiling in fear. “Better. Now, pet, let me tell you  _ again _ . You must learn your place, and that is serving me. Doing whatever it is I ask of you simply because it pleases me to see you do so. I want your complete surrender, submission to your Master, your Daddy.  _ That  _ is when it will be enough. Is that clear?”

Aspis was shaking at his outburst but nodded, managing a whisper. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good. Now then, come here.” He went and sat at his desk, motioning for her to sit by his feet, the chain disappearing when she did so. Then he started to work, reading and writing several documents in silence.

Soon she couldn’t take it anymore. “Daddy, what are you doing?”   
He reached down to run a hand through her hair again. “Nothing too important, darling. Just making arrangements for a small dinner I’ll be hosting.”

“A dinner? At the palace?”

“No, here. It’s just a few people. So the dining room will be plenty big.”

Aspis felt her pulse quicken, and she did her best to remain calm. She didn’t want others to see her in her current state, trembling at the feet of the God of Mischief. “People, coming here? What for?”

“Relax, little one. It’s just a meeting for a small task the Allfather put me in charge of. No one will harm you, I promise.”

She almost laughed that he thought that was her concern, but then she thought it over. Would Loki let another person touch her like he did? Use her body and hurt her?

“Absolutely not.”

“Wha-?” She looked up to see him staring intently at her, his face completely serious.

“I will never let another person do the things I have done to you. You are mine and mine alone, mind, body, and soul. If anyone even thinks of doing like that to you, I’ll kill them.”

“How did you,” she trailed off, narrowing her eyes at him. “You can read my mind?”

He shrugged, but his face remained stony. “Not exactly. Thoughts that are unguarded mostly, unless I want to so anything more powerful by force.”

“Like the dreams?”

He chuckled at that, returning to his paperwork. “No, little one, that’s even easier to do. Especially when I’m wanted in them.”

Aspis felt her face flush. She thought maybe she’d be used to those types of comments, but her face grew red as ever as she thought back to the first dream she’d had of Loki. The things he’d done to her, gods, it had been perfection.

Loki continued his work and Aspis watched, lost in thought. When he was finished, he sent the documents away with a wave of his hand, suddenly standing. He strolled over to the bed, but no leash appeared, so she stayed where she’d been on the floor, confused. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, he gazed at her, waiting. Slowly, unsure of herself, she began to crawl to him, encouraged by the small smile he gave her when she did so. She stopped when she was right in front of him, sitting back on her heels.

“Such a good, good girl for Daddy,” he purred, pulling her up to straddle him. She hummed at the feeling of his hardened cock against her center. For once, however, she wasn’t dripping with need. They both discovered this when Loki went to tease her folds.

“What is this, pet?”

Aspis panicked, tears springing to her eyes at the disappointment and hurt in his voice. “I don’t know Daddy, I’m sorry.”

Loki reached forward to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. “Sh, little one, I am not angry with you. Don’t cry. I simply need to give you more attentions.”

“More, more attentions?” Aspis sniffled, not sure what he meant.

He answered her by kissing her softly on the lips, pressing his tongue gently into her mouth. She moaned against him as he sucked on her tongue lightly, his hands starting to explore elsewhere. He rubbed up and down her sides, pausing to stroke them lightly on occasion, making her giggle.

Loki smiled and continued to tickle her as his lips moved to her jawline and ears, making the poor girl shift between laughter and moans. He trailed feathery kisses down her neck, smiling as her head fell to the side to give him better access to her porcelain skin. His hands moved down her thighs, massaging them as he leaned back, drawing her on top of him.

“Daddy?” she whimpered, confused at the change in position.

Loki prodded her upward, bringing her center level with his face. He grabbed her hips and pulled her against his lips, making her yelp as he began to eat her out. He switched between her pussy and clitoris like an expert, kissing, licking, sucking, and biting until she was trembling above him, unable to move. Her hips grinded on their own, trying to get more friction as he worked.

Strong hands moved from her hips to her ass and tits, squeezing harder and harder as he picked up the pace on her womanhood. Aspis tangled her hands in his hair, pulling as he drew her closer to the edge. He groaned, increasing his assault until the only thing she could moan was his name.

“Lokiiii,” the word fell from her lips over and over as he gently coaxed her to her climax.

_ Come for me, my little goddess. _ The command was quick in her mind, and as soon as she heard it her body started to spasm, the strength of her orgasm so strong she lost her breath. Loki had to support her lest she fall forward as she came down, panting.

Aspis whined as she was moved from his lips. Loki shifted her so that she was on her back, her eyes struggling to refocus. He’d gotten up and moved to a small chest by the bed, unlocking it to dig around in its contents. He grabbed a delicate strip of black silk and brought it to her, lifting her head to tie it. She was blindfolded, lost to everything but the sounds and touches he could give her.

“Daddy?” she prodded when she couldn’t sense him nearby, jumping when his lips pressed against her ear in a kiss for her answer.

“I’m here, pet. Put your hands above your head, and don’t move them.” She did as he said, crossing her wrists. “Good girl. Now, remember, you must ask permission to come.”

“Yes Daddy.”

His lips traveled to her nipples, sucking and biting. Aspis focused on keeping her hands above her head, desperately wanting to be a good girl. She loved when he called her that. One of his hand moved to her other breast, pinching and squeezing, as the other moved south, attacking her clitoris. Her hips jerked involuntarily, and she could feel Loki chuckle as he kissed her.

But then she tensed when she felt another set of lips, these ones on her pussy. A cool tongue darted in and out of her folds, more hands gripping her thighs, and she jerked backwards, letting out a small scream. She tried to push the second person away, moving her hands and scrambling back against the headboard.

“Little one,” Loki warned, pulling her ankle so she lay on her back again. She cried out, feeling another silk piece of material wrap around her wrists, securing them above her head. “Behave.”

“Who-” her question was cut off by a shriek as one set of lips bit down on her nipple, the other on her clitoris. She was instantly on the edge, nearly tumbling over before she could ask permission. “Oh, please, Daddy, PLEASE, ooh gods!”

“Yes, darling, come for Daddy,” spoke the person at her center. Except it was Loki. But soon she was lost in her climax, her body shaking and her back arched wildly, all thought leaving her mind.

The mouths didn’t stop, however, increasing their torments. And then two sets of hands were on her again, massaging and squeezing and pinching and fondling and it was all so, so very much that she was begging for her third, fourth, and fifth orgasms in seconds.

Then she was moved again, lifted up as he hands were magically shifted to be tied behind her back. And she was slammed down on Loki’s hard cock, a loud moan escaping her lips. He thrust into her like a savage beast, sucking hard on her breasts as he fucked her. And from behind came the other set of lips, sucking along her neck. Aspis’s head fell back to rest against the second person’s shoulders, past the point of caring.

Until she was held in the air again, just the tip of Loki’s cock still held within her tight channel, another rock-hard cock prodding at her other entrance. She stiffened; nothing had ever been there.

Firm hands eased her down, and somehow she took both cocks at once, the pain just barely outranked by the pleasure shooting through her as she was filled completely. Her screams were surely high enough to break glass as she began to bounce up and down again, the hands on her waist guiding her faster and faster. Soon her asshole was stretched and taking the one dick just as well as her cunt took the other, and she lost the ability to form words, soft moans of bliss her only sounds.

Loki instructed her to come twice more before his breathing picked up, the snap of he and his partner’s hips coming faster and faster. They came together, flooding both of her holes with hot seed, and the three of them collapsed in a heap onto the mattress. Slowly, Loki shifted to undo the blindfold and binding on his pet’s wrists.

Aspis was shocked to see two Loki’s gleaming down at her. They started praising her with the most caring, yet filthy words, saying how she was such a good little pet, a perfect little whore for taking two of him so well. She was still adrift in the afterglow of the sex, and the pleasured her still, making her moan as they continued to tease her pussy and clit, sucking along her neck and tits. Eventually Loki dismissed his clone, pulling the sheets up to cover both he and Aspis.

He waited until she fell asleep to relax. She’d taken him even easier than he could have dreamed. And if she could take two of him at once, he couldn’t wait to see her reaction when he told her he could make three tangible clones instead of just one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for being gone so long everyone! It kills me to not be writing, but life just kind of went hey, screw you, and here we are. But I'm back, and though I can't promise updates every day (college is a bitch), I'm going to post as often as I can, I promise!
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the hits and Kudos like always, you lovelies are the best!!


	13. The Auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anything is a troublesome word.

“Daddy!” she yelped, feeling the sting of the crop strike her right under her breast.

They were upstairs in the sex dungeon (sex attic?), and Aspis had spent the last half hour trying to stand still while Loki circled her, hitting her at random with the cruel fold of black leather. She’d just woken up, barely starting to recover from the odd threesome with Loki’s double, when he’d thrown her over his shoulder and brought her to the vicious, arousing room.

“Gah!” The next blow landed right on her ass, and she hissed as the pain radiated through her core.

“Come now, pet. Posture. Stand tall for Daddy.” His words were dripping with lust, and Aspis was trying her hardest to do as he said. How had he wanted her to stand? Arms crossed behind her back, chest out, chin up, feet shoulder-width apart. The stance left her completely open, vulnerable, her breasts out on proud display.

She tried to readjust her position, and made the mistake of looking down. In an instant the crop whipped against her aching center, and the searing pain made her knees buckle, her scream inhuman. Certainly not befitting a goddess.

Loki’s hand was in her messy emerald hair, holding her head back at a painful angle to look him in the eyes. She thought for sure he’d be angry, and whether she was crying from pain or fear she couldn’t be sure.

“Pet, I expect better from you,” his words were soft, the tenderness reaching his eyes, but the disappointment in his voice broke her.

“I, I’m sorry Daddy, I’ll be good, I promise. I’ll do better.” Aspis was mumbling through her tears, a small part of her infuriated that he could make her so weak. But she wanted to be a good pet, she really did.

Gently, Loki pulled her to her feet and placed her how he wanted her once more. “I know, my darling. Just focus on me.”

He kissed her then, and although she wanted to do nothing more than wrap her arms around him, immerse herself in his arms, she stayed still. He smiled as he pulled away, stroking her hair, before picking up the crop and circling again.

The blows were harder now, the screams much louder. Aspis could feel the welts forming as she whimpered, but she looked only to Loki. She needed to be strong for him, to do what he wanted. The worst hits were the ones from behind, when she couldn’t see him. Couldn’t look to him for comfort or approval. But somehow, she survived, relieved every time he came back into view.

Just when she started to get comfortable, everything changed. The cruel leather head was dragged lightly along her sides, teasing her inner thighs and stomach. Her breath hitched as the head came to rest across her oversensitive center, pressure building on her swollen nub. She began to whine, the pressure switching to a slow tap, the wetness of her arousal coating the crop to make every touch a thousand times more powerful. Her womanhood ached, but she needed to come, and if the pace continued to pick up speed, she wouldn’t be able to hold it back before she could get permission.

“Da, Daddy,” she focused on the words, on steadying her breathing.

“Yes, little one?” he purred in her ear, standing just behind her, close enough for her to feel his presence but not his touch.

“I, can I, ahhh…” she was losing it, and in a moment of weakness, Aspis closed her eyes.

_ Snap! _ It was as if he’d electrocuted her with the crop, hitting her so hard in her most sensitive place. She couldn’t even scream, the air escaping from her lungs. And the pain, so shocking, every nerve in her body burning. But the thing that scared her the most, was that a small part of that blow felt irresistibly divine.

“Keep your eyes open, darling. I want to have them staring at me when you come undone, begging me for the release you crave.”

He was in front of her now, his icy gaze penetrating hers, and she found that all she could do was nod. He continued the assault on her womanhood with his demonic leather tool.

“Please,” she panted,  never taking her eyes off his, “please, oh gods Daddy please.”

“Please what, my vipress?” His smirk was knowing, malicious, and she whimpered in discomfort.

“I, Daddy I want to come, please, aahhh…” She almost lost control, almost dove over the edge, but she held back, fearing for her life if she didn’t wait for his command.

“No.”

Her eyes widened as much as his devilish grin, and he increased the pace on the crop once more. Aspis was starting to shift her weight, the fire in her center consuming everything.

“But, but why Daddy, I-”

“Do you deserve it?”

The question was cold, and though his tone was still playful, Aspis couldn’t help but feel distraught, hot tears immediately falling freely down her cheeks. She whispered her answer, her voice shaking miserably. “No, Daddy.”

“Why not?” The sharpness had reached his eyes now, sending chills down her back.

She wouldn’t dare to look away. “I, I don’t know-” Another snap of the crop made her shriek, her whole body trembling. “Daddy, please-”

“Why don’t you think you deserve it? Answer me.” His voice grew deeper, the authority of it like a shock wave.

“I failed, I-” Another  _ snap _ , this time so intense she saw stars, the ground swaying beneath her feet. Loki circled her, coming to stand so his lips were right beside her ear, but he held his arm out to keep the crop right at her center.

“Try again.”

She fumbled with her words, praying she’d get the answer right. “Because you said no?”

“There’s a good girl.” The purr was accompanied by a firm stroke of the leather against her clit; it was agonizingly delightful. “You earn your rewards by pleasing me, isn’t that right pet?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“And do you think you’re done pleasing me, little goddess?”

She shook her head, but at a quick flick of the crop she whispered, “No, Daddy.”

“Well, what else will my lovely pet do to please me, I wonder? To what lengths will you go to receive the attentions you desire?”

“Anything.”

Her answer was out before she could think it through. Aspis felt Loki smirk as his lips left her ear, his form reappearing in front of her frantic gaze. “Anything? That’s quite a promise. I just might have to put your word to the test.”

He looked like the devil incarnate, the combination of victory and lust in his eyes unbearably seductive. Slowly he pulled off his shirt, throwing it to the floor at her feet. The pants stayed on, but judging by the tightness around his thick, growing bulge, she guessed those wouldn’t last much longer either.

“I, what, what do you want to do?” 

The wolfish grin widened. “Why, anything of course.”

There was a green mist circling around them now, and that strange whiteness was edging into her vision. Shoving down her protests, she succumbed to his power, letting herself be whisked away by his magic.

 

When she opened her eyes, she immediately wanted to close them again. She was standing in that same position he’d instructed, on a raised platform. In front of a long table of people. And Loki was nowhere in sight.

Her body trembling and tears welling in her eyes, she almost broke her form, her arousal cooling in a second. Conversations in the room halted immediately so the officials, almost all male no less, could gawk at her naked form. Her face grew red and she fixed her gaze at the ceiling, trying to ignore the gazes of so many strangers.

And then they started to move.

One or two got up first, climbing the steps to look at her on her little dais. It was humiliating. Then a few more joined, and then some more, and then the rest. She could feel them circling her, feel them close to her body, and she desperately wanted to vomit.

“What should the bidding start at, Sire?” a tiny little man with a weasel face asked from her left.

“What do you think she is worth?” the cool, seductive voice she longed for replied. It was at her back, further away than the others, but at least he was here.

Except he was talking about selling her. This is how he wanted her to please him? By leaving?

_ What did I do wrong? _

“I’ll start at one million.” The flush on her body was no longer of need, but of embarrassment and rage.

“One and a half.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

Numbers were flying around the room so fast it was making her head spin. Some man tried to touch her side, and she hissed at him, baring her fangs so that he cowered. Others seemed to like this though.

“Now now, pet, behave.” There he was again, only closer. She realized too late just how close when he grabbed her collar and forced her onto her knees from behind. “Be a good little monster.”

“No,” she growled, straining against his grip. She even felt the burn of the magic on her neck as she turned everyone’s ankles to stone, causing even more panic. Her screams of pain drowned out their concerns, but it had been worth it.

A woman’s voice from the table arose in the confusion. “I’ll take her for a hundred.”

Aspis whipped her head to see the speaker. She was still seated at the table, an intricate black mask covering her eyes. Long, black hair fell in sheets to frame her face, her dress one of deep purple. She stood, slowly making her way to the platform, and all the other officials parted like the sea to make way.

She was tall, and intimidating. Maybe more intimidating than Loki, who she realized was still behind her, holding her down by the damn collar.

“Lady Nott, how kind of you to join our little meeting.” Loki’s purr made Aspis want to kill both of them, and she writhed against his hold once more. “Are you sure? This little vipress has been very naughty this entire time.”

“You are the last person who should judge my tastes, Loki.”

“Fair enough. Any other bids then? No? Well then-”

“Stop.”

All eyes darted back to her, and even she couldn’t believe she said anything. Aspis tried to ignore the burning she felt from Loki’s eyes on her and hung her head.

“Excuse me? Why should I stop? You said anything, my dear. Were you lying to me?”

The tears were falling freely at last, running down her body to pool on the floor beneath her. She could barely force the words out, so low that only Loki and the Lady Nott could hear her. “Do you hate me so much? I failed to keep your filthy interest, so now you turn me for a profit? Well done, God of Lies. You sure had me fooled.”

Everyone was dead silent. Loki stood, throwing her down to the feet of her buyer, and walked away. She stayed there, waiting for her new owner to do as she pleased.

Instead, all the guests returned to their seats, including the goddess Nott, but still Aspis couldn’t find the strength to care, let alone move.

“Aspis, come here.”

She stayed where she was, ignoring his command. He called again, anger in his voice, but still she laid on the ground. Why did it hurt so much?

Green mist enveloped her again, but this time she appeared straddling the man of the hour in a tall black throne. He gripped her chin and forced her to meet his eyes.

“How dare you disobey your Master.”

“You are no longer my Master, you sold me yourself.”

He has the audacity to grin. “The deal hasn’t been finalized quite yet, little one. You are still mine.”

“You don’t want me.”

He thrusted his hips upward suddenly, making her yelp. Leaning close to her ear, he whispered, “Are you positive?”

Well, not  _ now _ . He’d been hard as a rock, it almost hurt when he hit her. And, as much as she wanted to kill him, her arousal was back and ready to send her over the edge.

“I’ll make you a deal, my darling. If you accept, you can stay with me.”

Her heart skipped a beat, but she beat it back down. He couldn’t be trusted. “What do you want?”

His answer, combined with that devil’s smile, made her stomach drop.

“Fuck me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves. I know some of you are probably mad at me, and I'm truly sorry. I'll be posting sporadically I suppose, because I don't want to promise regular posts when I keep having issues that get in the way. So sorry, but thank you for the support!


	14. A Devil's Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter this time, but well worth it for Aspis

“What?”

“Fuck me.”

“ _ Here _ ?”

“Where else?” His grin made her want to punch his pretty teeth right out.

Aspis could feel the blush creeping down her neck. It was bad enough these people had seen her naked, now he wanted her to have sex in public as well?

“Why can’t we do that, you know, at home? Aren’t you busy in a meeting here?”

“You are the main point on the agenda, little monster,” he purred in her ear. “If you want to stay with Daddy, you have to prove yourself. Otherwise you’ll have a new, well, Mommy I suppose.”

She flinched, whimpered even, pressing herself into his chest in a sudden hug. “Why can’t you just tell me what I did to make you upset? I’m sorry, I don’t know what I did, but I promise I won’t do it again. I thought I was yours, I thought you wouldn’t let anyone else touch me.”

She looked up into his eyes, her face wet and nose running, but she was shocked to see fear in Loki’s eyes.

 

Loki would have never predicted her to react like this.

When she said anything, he wanted to test how far she would go, see how much she wanted to prove she was his pet. Her humiliation was beyond arousing, and he’d loved toying with her as his underlings put on a show.

But then she’d panicked. He’d struck a nerve, and instead of spiting her to come to him and fuck him on her own, he had to drag her to his lap through her tears. He’d hoped she would cling to him and prove she was his, taking control, but instead she was so afraid he’d actually let another person touch her that she broke.

And the pain at seeing the betrayal on her face was something he’d never felt before. He was used to seeing that look; he enjoyed causing it, watching people as he burned them with his tricks. But her? He’d set her on fire and burnt himself in the process.

She kept babbling, her pulse skyrocketing. He had wanted her to grovel, to plead for him not to give her away. He got a sobbing goddess thinking she’d be left alone once more.

She buried herself in his chest again, and he could think somewhat more clearly now that he wasn’t staring into her pained, teary eyes. “Please don’t let her touch me. You can do whatever you want to me, I swear I meant it when I said that, you can kill me if you want to. But please don’t let them touch me. I’d rather you kill me than have anyone else touch me.”

He needed to salvage it now, to get his emotions back under control. He couldn’t lose face in front of his men.

“Beg me.”

 

“What?” First fuck me, then beg me? She was getting so confused, she couldn’t take it anymore, and the tears kept coming. “What exactly do you want me to do?”

“Beg me not to sell you. Use your body, my dear. Show me how much you need your Daddy.”

“I don’t need you!” She hissed, suddenly filled with the rage from before. He’d almost gotten rid of her, and now she needed him? Please!

“Oh? Then who do you need to help you with this?” A cool finger snaked down to graze her clitoris, and she almost howled. It was as if they’d never left his sex attic.

“Please! Oh gods above,  _ please  _ Daddy, I, ooooohh,” she was panting from the lightest of touches, her moans loud enough to bounce off the walls in the strange room they were in, but she couldn’t care less.

“Please what?”

“I, uh, I want to fuck you?” She clenched her eyes shut, trying to control her building arousal with all her might so she wouldn’t topple over the edge.

“Are you unsure? If you want Lady Nott to do the honors-”

“NO! No, please Daddy, I only want you, I’ll only ever want you, you, aah.”

“Prove it.”

Faster than lightning she had unfastened his pants and taken out his cock, guiding it to her center. She adjusted herself and sank down quickly, screaming in pain and pleasure at the sudden feeling of it all. Loki seemed taken by surprise as well, grunting and latching his hands onto her hips as if to keep himself grounded.

Aspis wasn’t exactly sure what to do from there. She’d never taken charge before. Ever so slowly, she started to ride his cock, pressing her bare chest to his for balance. She decided to take it one step further, kissing, sucking, and biting along his neck as he had done to her before.

She knew she was doing well when he grunted, and she could tell he was trying to hold himself back. So she pushed further. She sped up her pace, bounced a little higher, and grabbed his wrists, pinning them over his head against his throne. He seemed to like that, on eyebrow raised as he took in his wonderful new view of her bouncing breasts. 

She started to roll her hips, bucking them every so often in a way that made his breath hitch. And when she thought he might be about to come, she slowed everything to a halt. He growled in her ear at that, thrusting up to meet her, trying to encourage her to go faster, but she only smiled. He’d wanted her to take control, and by gods she was going to make him pay.

Until he broke free of her holds. Apparently she’d pushed too far, and his hands returned to her hips, forcing the pace to speed up again. The giant black chair was large enough for him to move her body over the sid, laying her back on an armrest to get on top and fuck her how he wanted. The sounds she was making should have embarrassed her, but all they did was spur on that lovely tightness in her core.

“Daddy,” she breathed, trying to keep calm as his hips slammed against hers over and over again.

“Yes, my pet? Are you enjoying putting on a show for my minions?”

She growled and gripped his arms, digging her nails into his cool flesh hard enough to make him bleed. “I promised. Anything.”

His grin was all she needed. She was still his.

Just when she was close to asking for permission, Loki shifted her once more, turning her so that she was riding him once more, but she faced outwards. Toward the guests.

They were all watching in fascination, a small smirk on Lady Nott’s face. Her blush made her ears feel hot, and she was about to ask him to stop when his lips attached on that sweet spot on her neck. Her groan was pure lust, her head falling back to rest on his shoulder. She could barely form the words to ask him, muttering into his ear.

He laughed and answered, “Of course, little one. Let all of them see how your Daddy makes you come undone.”

One hand snaked around her body to tantalize her clit, and it was more than enough. She screamed to the heavens, her whole body writhing in bliss as she rode the waves of the most intense orgasm she’d ever had. Shortly after, Loki found his own finish inside her, and he held her against him as they both tried to regain their composure.

The Lady Nott was the first to speak. “Quite a toy you have there, Your Highness. Now, I assume we are to carry out your orders as requested?”

“Yes. Be quick about it. I am not a patient man.” Aspis didn’t understand how he could be so calm in such a short time, her breathing still erratic.

A flick of his hand sent green smoke around his officials, and then they were alone in his meeting room. She wasn’t sure how, but she felt even more embarrassed to be alone with him after what had happened.

She was about to apologize when he scooped her up in his arms. His pants fell to the ground, and he kicked them off as he strode to the large table.

“Daddy, I-”

“You don’t need to say anything, little one. You proved yourself very well just now.” The smirk on his chiseled face made her cheeks flush once more, and she had to look away. His lips returned to her ear, making her warm again. “Now, I’m going to have you here on this table, then on the floor where you stood, and if I feel like it back on the throne again. What do you think?”

Before she could answer his lips attached themselves to her soaking core, and all she could do was yelp and moan, begging for release for the rest of the night.


End file.
